Best Friends 3 : Love always finds away
by Dean's Country Angel
Summary: Lessie Conroy never though to meet and become best friend with WWE lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose. Is there more to their relationship then just friends ship and if so when will the realize it?
1. The first meeting

I'm finally back and willing to write! LOL yes guys I'm finally back after a very very long abuse. See my tablet flopped and when I was useing my cousins tablet well didn't work out so well. Posting from a table is NOT a good thing. Believe me so that is why I didn't try and repost this chapter sooner rather then later. I'm also going to be posting the first four chapters of this story tonight as well. On a side note. I've moved in with my boyfriend so now I have access to both a computer and the internet once again yaya me! anyways I've talked enough. I'll let you guys read on and I'll see you at the end of chapter 4.

See the whole thing with Dean and Lessie is kind of like something from one of those classic books you're force to read in English class when your in high school. You know the ones. Only this wasn't 18th century England it was 2014 not to mention it was also a time where men and women weren't so stuck in old customs or worried about what blood line would go with what bloodline.

No these two meet in a completely different time and in a completely different way.

 **NXT Training building** **2 years earlier.**

Lessie Conroy was just finishing up her work out with her two best friend Tressa and Haile. The three women had known each other for a little over year now and had very easily become best friends. Tressa was the oldest of the three. She was from Lousianna and creole. She was about five foot four with black hair, brown eyes, and she was curvy. Not to mention the fact that she was dating a future hall of famer the viper himself Randy Orton. Tressa was the kinda of women you wanted to be friends with.

She was loyal, trusting and if you needed it she'd give you a good kick in the ass.

Then there was Halie who was just one year younger then Lessie. She was five foot five, with light brown hair, gray eyes and she was slim. Halie wasn't just a diva she was also a published writer. She also happen to be dating the WWE's most legendary superstar the Undertaker. Halie was the shy type, always writing, listening to music, playing video games or drawing. She was also kinda and very loyal but get her pissed and you'd have hell to pay.

Lessie was the youngest well after Haile. She was five ft six with auburn brown hair, blue/steel eyes and was slim. She like Halie was shy, a good deal of the time she though of herself as a loner, but she was smart, she loved to read, write and listen to music. She was also the most loyal person anyone ever knew. Also get her pissed and you'd have more then just hell to pay with this one.

Sometimes people had a hard time believing the three were just best friends. Because they acted more like sisters then friends. Which to anyone who didn't know them would have though anyway.

"Honestly Lessie, when are you going to give up on being single? It's high time you found you're self a man and started thinking about oh I don't know having a love life." Tressa once again was trying very hard to get her friend to think about dating again.

"Tress I've told you a million and five times. I don't want date anyone right now." was Lessie excuse more so then an answer.

"Les, you've given us that excuse for the same three years since you broke up with old whats his name." added Halie.

"Lucas, his name was Lucas god why can't you two just say his name. It's been almost three years already." Lessie groan as the three women headed to the ring area of the training building.

Tressa and Halie both just rolled their eyes at their friend. It might have been three years since her break up. But for some reason another Lessie had never gotten back on the horse and tried dating. again. But hey after you've been with someone for almost half you're life and then he gets all worked up because you chose to do something you love rather then go to college and be the person you family wanted you to be. Then he turns your family and friends all against you. You'd never want to trust you're heart anyone again either let alone let another man in your life. Now would you?

When the women got to the area where the practice rings where at. They all three picked one and jumped on the apron. Today Lessie and Halie were going to work on tag team moves. They knew that at some point, they would end up in a tag team and they wanted to be able to at least have a few things worked out before they actually got in the ring for a tag team match. Tressa had agreed well was more like begged to come along with the two and help show them what would best for them to go with.

The two women started off going one on one. Halie Irish whipped Lessie into a turn buckle but not before Lessie side step her and hit her with a double clothes line. The two were working hard both trying moves out on the other. Halie had just gotten Lessie locked in a submission hold when they heard.

"If, you keep holding her like that she'll pass out."

All three women turned around and there he stood bold as brass. Dean Ambrose his six foot four statue along with his dirty blond hair and sea foam blue eyes could freeze anyone long enough to look and then pray he didn't hit your square in the jaw.

"I've been trying to tell them that." Tressa said laughing at her two friends.

Dean shook his head and then jump on the apron. "Look when you go to put her in the camel clutch you have to make sure that you don't chock her out. The whole idea is to get her tap not pass out." he explained.

"It's hard to do the move on someone who is a bit taller then me." Halie defended.

"I know here let me show you." Dean said as he stepped in between the ropes and got in the ring. Halie got out of the ring and stood on the apron next to Tressa.

"So, the whole idea with the camel clutch when using it on a diva is to NOT make her pass but to put enough pressure to make her tap out." explained Dean.

Tressa and Halie both just nodded while Lessie kind of just there frozen and also so some what star struck. Her two friends could help but laugh at the look on her face.

"You're name is Lessie right?" Dean suddenly asked trying to bring back to reality.

"Y-yeah...Less..Lessie..." she mumbled.

"I'm Dean... Dean Ambrose."

"I know... I mean.. I've... oh dear lord!" Lessie exclaimed when she realized she was making a fool of herself in front of the WWE-WHC.

Dean just laughed and reached out shaking her hand. Lessie bit her lip as she returned the hand shake. Tressa and Halie both giggled again as they watched the two.

"So Lessie, do mind if I show you how to do a proper camel clutch?" asked Dean.

"S-sure.."

Dean just smiled as Lessie sat down and waiting for him to start. "So ladies, as I was saying. The trick when doing this move is to make your opponent is flat on their belly when you do this move."

Lessie laid flat on the somache just as Dean said and then she felt him start to put his arms around her neck. He explained every motion step, by step. Lessie still felt frozen the whole time he was behind her showing them how to do the hold the right way and then showing them how the superstars are allowed to do it. Once he was done showing them. Halie got back in the ring and this time it was Lessie turn to put her in the camel clutch. They did it perfect or at least they though they did.

Because after just a few second Dean stop them and said they were good no reason to try and hurt each since it was just practices and not an actual match they where in. Dean stuck around for the rest of the practices time and even show'd them a thing or two about certain moves they were doing wrong.

It was around six o'clock when they called it a day. Well more like Lessie called it a day. Tressa and Halie had left earlier because they had flights to catch with Taker and Randy. The thing was Lessie was the only one of the three actually in NXT. Tressa and Halie had been called up the roster for almost two years. But they both had been Taker and Randy a lot longer then that. So when ever the two men went some where Tressa and Lissa would join them even they weren't on the card for that night. So when ever the two weren't around Lessie had no one else to really hang out with.

Sure she could have made a few other friends with the other NXT divas. But she liked keeping to herself when her friends weren't around.

"So Lessie how long have you been here?" Dean asked as they where leaving the ring.

"Almost two years now. I was in the indys since I was nineteen." Lessie told him before taking a large drink of water.

"Wow you're like me you started training young if you were in the indys by nineteen."

"I started training right out of high school. Believe me my parents were not happy when I told them I was going to wrestling school and not college."

"I can imagine how that went. I never finished high school I went straight to training before I even started my senior year."

"Wow. How'd you manage that I though you had to be at last eighteen to start training."

"I worked for Heartland Wrestling Association. When I was a teenager. I helped them set up and sold popcorn and that kind of stuff. Then one day I just quit school and started training. I worked my ass off in the indys and then finally after several years got the call to come here."

"Woha that's what I call a love of the sport."

"Wrestling saved me I owe it a lot that's for sure."

"Where are you from Dean."

"Cincinnati, Ohio. But I live in Nevada now."

"Nice I've never been to Ohio or Nevada."

"So where are you from."

"Knoxville, Tennessee originally. I was training at a wrestling school down in Texas when I started working in the indys so I just kinda stayed there for a while."

"True southern girl huh?"

"Yeah you could say that."

The two went on talking for another hour getting to know each other and surprising to find out just how different they're lives had been from each other. Dean told Lessie about growing up in Cincinnati and how he'd loved wrestling from a young age. Lessie in turn told him about growing in Knoxville and then about living in Texas. It seemed as they might have come from two different worlds but they'd some how ended up in the same world anyhow.

It almost ten o'clock and then NXT building was empty expect for Dean and Lessie who had been talking for so long they'd lost track of the time.

"Oh my god it's ten o'clock we've been talking for almost four hours." exclaimed Lessie when she noticed the time on her cell phone.

"Dam I figured it was almost night." joked Dean.

"I should go, I have to be up early in the morning if I want to even try and get in another work out." Lessie told him as she stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"Yeah, I should get going to. I have to be in Austin for a show tomorrow night."

Lessie smiled as she slung her work out bag over her shoulder and made sure she had everything. Dean jumped up grabbed his things and the headed toward the exit.

"It's really good to meet you Lessie."

"It really nice to meet you Dean. I never expect to meet you actually."

"Really well most people say that after I've beaten them in the ring."

"Well I'm really glad I did meet you."

"Yeah, so do think you might want to I don't know hang out again sometime. Next time I'm in town?"

"Sure that would be fun."

"Great so here is my number call me sometime okay. Not just for wrestling advice."

Lessie laughed "Okay so you're saying if ever I need to talk?"

"Right. I think you and I are going to be good friends Lessie."

"I think so to. Well I guess I'll see you next time you're in town?"

"Yep don't forget to call me."

"I won't. Good night Dean."

"Night Lessie."

And well as they say the rest is history.


	2. Blooming friendship

**Six months later**

"Dean stop talking crazy! What are you thinking?" Lessie cried for the second time.

"Les it's only Randy, will you relax." Dean stressed once again to his best friend.

Lessie just shook her head she couldn't believe what her best friend was saying. Dean was talking about having a title match against Randy for the WWE-WHC. Dean had already been WWE-WHC over twelve times. Lessie though for sure that he would at least give the title scene a break. But Ambrose was a stubborn. To stubborn for his own good. It's a dumb stubborn but when the man would get an idea in his head you couldn't talk him out of it.

"Les will you just relax Tressa isn't even that worried."

"You do realize that means that Tressa and I will be brought into this right?"

"I know look it's not going to be that bad."

Lessie just laughed as she took another sip of her beer. The two were hanging out in the kitchen of Dean's apartment in Vegas. They'd both gotten a two to three day break from work and Dean had invited Lessie out to stay with him. Over the last six months the two had become very close. Lessie had even gotten a good foot into the Divas division. A few months ago she had her first ever Divas Title match against Paige and have almost beaten her. Halie and Tressa where now both former Divas champions and Lessie had honestly just about wondered if her two best friends really even though she'd be good enough.

"Not that bad?! Not that bad! Dean I'm talking about having to be at ring side watching three of my best friends have to fight mean while I'm suppose to be in the middle of this." Lessie told him.

"Les, for god sake it's a freaking story line! We aren't actually suddenly going to start hating each other. I mean you, Tessa and Randy will still be friends. Nothing is going to change that." defended Dean.

"You don't understand..."

"Then explain it to me because over the last six months every time I mention about working with one of your friends you flip out about it and act as if your going to loss those people or like I'm making you chose between me and them. What is going on Les?"

If there was one thing Lessie hated talking about it was her past. Sure she and Dean told each other everything about their past. But this was one thing she could never tell him, in fact she could never tell anyone about this past. Well that wasn't really true. Tressa and Halie both knew about it but mostly because they'd seen it and had been the only two that had stud by her threw the whole ordeal. It was one of the reasons why she hadn't anyone in almost five years and why she always seem to keep Dean at least at arm length until she was sure she could trust him not to judge her on certain things.

Losing friends was something that Lessie feared more then anything. Almost five years ago she'd lost every friend she ever had expect Tressa and Halie. All her other friends even her family had stop specking to her because she'd picked Tressa, Randy, Halie and Taker over everyone else. None of them could understand how she could pick strangers over the people she'd known her whole life. But she had and now she was paying the price.

She hadn't spoken to her parents in close to five years, her siblings, and none of her friends from back in close to six. When she'd broken up with that sick son of a bitch Lucas Connor everyone had turned against her. He'd told everyone that she been sleeping with someone high up the WWE food chain and that was the only reason she'd picked it over him. All Lessie had done after all the hateful calls from her family, hate emails from her friends and even the hate filled voice mail from Lucas's parents she'd cried her sleep every night and at one time though about leaving WWE. But it had been Halie, Tressa, Randy and Taker that had picked her up and been there for her. They were her family now and the only people she could count on.

"Les, hey Lessie it's okay come here." Lessie hadn't known she'd even started crying until Dean was wrapping his arms around her tight. She clinged to him until she could get herself under control enough to try and speck.

"S-Sorry, I.. I was thinking about..the past."

"You where thinking about what happen with your family and old friends?"

Lessie just nodded in response.

"What happen with all that Lessie? I mean Halie told me some stuff, Tressa told me things. But neither of them have really gone into a lot of details about it."

"I don't know if I can.. it's hard to talk about even now. It's been five years almost."

"Can you at least try?"

Lessie gave him a small smile as she pulled away and walked over to the counter and grabbed the bottle of water that was sitting out. After talking a couple of sips she turned around faceing her best friend she took a deep breath in and began her tale.

"Almost five years ago. I was dating this guy named Lucas Connors. We'd grown up together in Knoxville and our families were part of the "founding families" the Connors and Conroys were two of the oldest in town. So when Lucas and I started dating in Jr. High everyone though for sure we'd end up together. Our parents even started planning things for us. We'd go to the same college, Lucas would go into business and I would study what ever my parents picked out for me."

"So this was basically the 18th century and you were just suppose to marry the man your parents told you to?" asked Dean stopping her mid tale.

Lessie laughed a bit and shook her head. "Not excatley. See it was tradition in the founding families that every generation two of the four families would start a new "blood line". Lucas and I were the youngest the last two. Until one of the other two families kids had their own. Things between us where going really well. But the second I joined WWE things began to change."

"How?"

"The whole town found out I hadn't gone to college but to Texas for wrestling school. The Connors were so upset they wanted me sent to a rehab because they though I'd gotten on drugs or something. Lucas was told never to leave my side when I went back home. When I left to go Florida after getting signed. Lucas came with me. I'd only been working a while at NXT when I meet Tressa and Halie. So I started hanging out with them, Randy and Taker a lot. I'd go visit Tressa and Randy in ST. Louis or Halie and Taker in Houston. I'd even go visit Edge and the Harts up in Canada once in a while. Lucas didn't like this neither did our families. So finally after six months I told Lucas I didn't want to be with him anymore."

"Bet that didn't go over well with the southern stuck up."

"Nope," Lessie smiled softly. "I lost everyone after that. Lucas went back home and told everyone that I was picking a stupid sport over him, my family, friends and even home. Course my parents didn't like this news. They came all the way down to Florida to try and drag me home. It didn't work though. So they cut me off. I haven't spoken to anyone from Knoxville in almost five years. And they haven't spoken to me."

"If you ask me they're all a bunch of stupid jackass if they actually chose him over you."

Lessie just shurgged. She never though that Dean would want to know about that part of her past. It wasn't something she liked to talk about. But he'd told her things about his past that he didn't like. And from the way he was acting he didn't like the way she'd been done by her so called family and friends.

"It was a long time ago now."

"Does any of your siblings come to visit or see you when we do a show up in Knoxville?"

"My two older brothers Alek and Clay. They come to just about every show we have in Knoxville."

"At least two people in your family are smart. What about your sisters?"

"Please those two... No they're to worried about who is joining the country club and who is wearing what to the galas they host. Not to mention which of their daughters is going to marry into which family. And which of their sons is going to be a lawyer or doctor or senators or Governor or president."

"So you do you ever see any of your nieces or nephews at all? I mean when was the last time they saw you?"

"I see Alek and Clay's kids all the time. Alec has two boys Samuel and Davey. Clay has two sons of his own Bobby and Liam."

"Like I said those two have to be the smart ones."

Lessie giggles. "They both are. Stubborn as mules and mean when they drink to much. But they've always been loyal to me. Because I've been loyal to them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, When ever Alec or Clay would get in trouble or something. I never let it be known it was them. Once Alec got into a fight with this huge football player at school because the guy said Clay had cheated in the game. Alec punched him right in the jaw and then from there it was a down right beat down. After Clay got threw with him the guy tuck his tail and left."

"Did the cops get called?"

"I told them the other guy start it and that Jamie was just defending himself because the other guy threaten to kill him." Lessie shurgged with a sly smile.

"So you lied for your brothers a lot huh?"

"Only when they where in the right. But I never told on them if they did wrong."

"I can understand now why they are so loyal to you. Does your family know that they.."

"Call, visit, check on me from time to time? They know. My dad almost disowned both of them. Alec and Clay both told him to go to hell and that if he so much as told them to leave his house they'd be glad to do it. Because they had their own."

Dean busted out laughing and said that her dad must have pissed off about that. Lessie told him just how pissed her father was. The laughter roared threw the apartment as Lessie explain her father's rage towards her brothers for disobeying him. When she was done Dean said he'd have given anything to see the look on her father's face when his own sons told him to go to hell and that they if he ever told them they couldn't see their sister again they'd disown him and say he was dead to them.

To Lessie it felt great to be able to speck of her two older and loyal brothers. Neither of them had ever left her in the cold and they such weren't going to start now.

"Okay now that I've told you my horriable past story. It's your turn tell me something horriable about you."

"Okay, only fair."

Dean told her about how it was growing up as a kid. Moving from place to place and how it was hard on him to go to school because he didn't have the new stuff like the other kids. Lessie listen without saying a word as he told her about how wrestling had saved him. Given him people like Bret Hart and a few others to look up to as a kid. See the thing with Dean was that even though he had parents and a roof over his head growing up the way he did could mean you'd either end up in jail, prison, rehab or worse death. So when he found wrestling it gave him a way out. And that was what had happen to him when he'd started working for the Heartland Wrestling Association.

Lessie could understand the wrestling saving your life part. From the time she'd turned thirteen she'd been drowning in a darkness that it had at one point almost killed her. Until she was fifteen and found wrestling. So both of them had found the light they'd been looking for in wrestling. Only Dean's light had gotten brighter and brighter showing him the way early on. While Lessie's was honestly just getting out of the dark tunnel that she'd been living in for years.

"The tunnel gets darker the more I tried to see the light at the end of it." Lessie suddenly said taking Dean by surprise.

"What do you mean Les?"

"You know how sometimes you feel like there is something just trying to drown you like suck the life right out of you?"

"Yeah, everyone feels like that sometimes."

"I feel that way all the time. I've never told anyone not even Tressa and Haile because I don't know how to explain it to anyone. I've been in this tunnel for years and years. An every time I think I'm going to finally see the light and get out of it. The darkness just gets thicker and thicker. I hate it."

Once again being the good guy that he was. Dean wrapped her in arms and held her close. It was so hard for him to understand what she was going threw. But he knew that he had to help her in some way. Of course he had to know how to help her first. He'd have to figure that out as they went along. For sure though he'd be there and listen to her when she needed to talk about something, or be her shoulder to cry on when she needed him. He'd even be her punching bag if she felt like she wanted to punch someone. Honestly it hurt Dean more than anything to see his best friend fighting to keep her head above water in life.

Lessie didn't understand why. But being in Dean's arms always made her feel like she was safe and that nothing could hurt her. It wasn't something she was use to. When ever Lucas had held her it always felt like he wasn't keeping her safe from the world or more importantly herself. It felt like he was just trying to show the world that she was his. For some reason though Dean, didn't do that. When ever he held her it made her feel like she was loved, safe and protected from the world and more importantly protected from her self. Which lets face it there are a lot of scary things in the world. But the most scary thing is the thoughts that run threw someone's head when they are left to have nothing to keep their minds from thinking to much when someone is alone.

"If I can I'll stop the darkness Les I promises." Dean suddenly spoke up breaking the quite.

"How? No one not even my brothers can save me from this."

"I'm your best friend, I'll be here for you when ever you need me. And I promise that no matter what if you ever feel like the darkness is getting to much come talk to me. Alright."

Lessie just smiled and nodded. But she didn't pull away she wanted to stay in Dean's arms just a bit longer because this was where she felt safe and sound. But isn't that the way it's suppose to be?

Maybe so but there something else at work with Lessie and Dean. Of course neither of them had any idea just how much they would really need the other in the years a head.


	3. Bestfriends

**Present Day -Boston Garden Boston Mass. 2 week leading up to Extreme Rules**

"So where is your other half tonight?" Tressa asked her best friend as Halie, Lessie and herself made their way to the catering area of the garden.

"His talking with Vince about something or other. Apparently he's suppose to be trying for the IC title again and he wants to know what the deal is." answered Lessie.

"Another title shot? Jezz Dean is a grand slam champion not enough? Why does Vince keep giving him title shots. His won just about every title in the company." exclaimed Halie.

"Halie is right I mean Dean has held more title then anyone even Cena and that's saying something when you surpass the great John Cena in something." added Tressa.

"Apparently Vince thinks that Dean being IC Championship is for the good for the company right now concerting we've got that little dog of Hunter's holding the main title." Lessie said bitterly.

The other Divas just rolled their eyes at the mention of the current WWE World Heavyweight. Well more like LIGHTWEIGHT because no one thought that the Champion Seth Rollins would ever be though of as a true heavyweight champion. He was a second rate superstar compared to anyone else in the company. The only reason he even got the title was because at Wrestlemaina this year he cashed in his Money in the Bank Contract during Roman Regins match with Brock Lesner for the WWE World heavyweight championship. There were a lot of people in the locker room who though it was stupid to give such a second rate guy the highest and most fraught over title in the whole of WWE.

"Well if you ask me it's a complete waste of... speck of the devil." Halie bitterly said as said champion walked up to them.

"Good evening ladies." Seth Rollins said trying his hardest to give the Divas his best grin.

"Rollins." Tressa and Halie said in stereo disgust clearly heard in the voices.

"What do you want dog boy?" Lessie snapped.

"I hear you are up for a Divas championship run Lessie. I though maybe you want to join the Authority with me. I'm sure Triple H and Stephaine would love to have you." said Rollins with that physically sickening smile on his face.

"Did Hunter drop you on your head when he was fucking you last night Rollins? Because he must have if you ever think I'd join the Authority. Besides from the looks of it." Lessie remarked as she looked the man up and down. "You have nothing to offer anyone. But Hunter must see something in you because lets face it no women ever will."

Tressa and Halie both busted out laughing as they followed Lessie down the hall. Leaving Rollins mouth a gap and both his body guards trying not to laugh. If there was thing Lessie loved doing it was trash talking. She was very good at it and when it came to jerks like Rollins well she never held her tongue for a second. The women where still laughing when they reached catering and joined Randy, Taker and Dean at a table after grabbing a bite to eat.

"What are you three laughing so hard about?" asked Taker.

"We had a run in with Rollins and Les basically told him he had nothing to offer anyone and that Hunter must see something in him that no woman ever would." replied Halie who was trying very hard to stop laughing.

"Insulting that little bitches man hood again huh Less?" Randy asked after he took a sip of his water in order to keep from laughing himself.

"What man hood? There is nothing down there but air. I mean Dean can confirm that after all I'm sure those tongs he hit him with that one time only hit air." laughed Lessie.

"They hit something Les because if you remember I left him in a lot of pain after that little stund." chuckled Dean.

"The only reason she had to even bring up his lack of man hood is because he wanted to know if she'd join their side when she won the Divas title." explained Tressa.

See right now the WWE was divided. You had the loyal wrestlers and divas who answered only to Vince McMahon himself and you had the Authority's group. Wrestlers and Divas who worked with Hunter, Stephaine and Kane. Only to gain a leg up in the company. Lessie, Dean, Taker, Halie, Randy, Tressa and most of the superstars and divas in the back were part of the loyal group. While a few of fellow superstars and divas had taken to Hunter's side.

It wasn't a good thing to be a divided company but it was only in the storyline that this was going on. The fans seemed to really like that there were loyal and Authority groupies. It made for some of the best story line that the WWE had seen since the Monday Night Wars. Not to mention that it was making for some really great rivals that you never though you would see in your life. Not to mention some amazing alliances that hadn't been since 2010 when the Nexus invaded WWE.

"How long do you think they're keep up this whole "divided company" story line? I mean so far it seems to be working great. But won't the fans get tired of it soon or later?" asked Dean.

"Are you kidding boy? The fans haven't been this crazy about story lines since the Monday Night Wars and believe me I can tell you first hand even when those Nexus boys came in. They didn't hold a candle to the Monday night wars." replied Taker.

"Taker is right if Vince keeps up with all the good stuff we may soon see the brands divided again. Just like before. SmakeDown vs Raw. Vince vs Hunter. It'll be crazy but hey if the fans love it that's all that matters right." added Halie.

"Right." agree the rest.

"So Less what are going to do since you've got a few days off coming up?"asked Tressa.

Lessie shurgged as she stole a bite of food off Dean's plate. He didn't say anything just looked at her with a really mean look and then they both started laughing. This did not go unnoticed by the others at the table.

Over the last two years it shocked Halie and Tressa just how close Lessie and Dean had become. If they weren't traveling together they were staying at each others places when they time off. And you hardly ever saw one without the other. It was like they where attached at the hip or something. Course anyone with eyes could also see that was something there that went beyond on the bonds of friends with those two.

Love is very blind unless you're looking right at it. Anyone who ever saw Lessie and Dean together could see that while they might be friends there was something deeper then just a friendship between them. Halie and Tressa had noticed this after only a few months of their friend hanging out with Dean. Not to mention Randy and Taker noticed it as well and were being very watchful. After what Lessie had been threw with that ex boyfriend of hers. The last thing that any of them wanted to see was Lessie be hurt again. Especially by someone she worked with and someone she though of as her best friend.

"Are you going to Dean's place again?" Halie asked watching the two.

"I don't know. I might go visit Alec and Clay for a little while see the kids you know." answered Lessie.

"You sure that's a good idea Les? I mean going to Knoxville won't your parents and other people know your in town?" asked Randy.

"My brothers won't tell anyone anything. Besides I've gone back home a few times in the last two years and neither of them had even mention to anyone in town that I was there. So if your asking if I'm worried about someone finding me out. Then the answer is no." Lessie replied giving her friend a smile.

"So Dean what are you going to do while Lessie is visiting in Knoxville?" Taker asked wanting to know the younger man's answer.

"Working. Vince has me doing some interviews and a few things to get ready for the pay per view."

"So do you know if you have a match yet?" questioned Randy.

"Vince said he thinks it would be good for me to end this thing with Harper so I can start worrying about either getting a shot at the IC title or the US title again."

"Who would you rather work with Daniel or Cena?" asked Lessie suddenly.

"Honestly Cena. I've never really gotten to work with him at all. Because his is mister big shot after all. How did you manage to work with him for so many years Randy. I mean didn't you get sick of going back and forth with him over the title?" asked Dean.

Randy smiled and shook his head. "Working with John isn't so bad. His really good in the ring knows what his doing. He'll do anything to make not only you look good but himself. Just don't let him get you into one of those really strange positions where people takes pictures and then capture something on them." he warned.

"You mean like that picture where Cena is trying to stand up and it looks you looking..."

"Les please don't bring that up." Tressa stopping her friend from finishing the though.

"Oh come on Tressa. I've heard people say that Randy and Cena are the only guys who can do that and people thinks it's hot. Mean while anyone else does it and they get freaked out by it." Halie remarked.

"Very true. Very true indeed." added Lessie.

"Alright subject change please before the boy over here starts to blush." Taker said.

The subject turned to who had a match with who tonight. Randy was still locked in battle with Rollins for the title so he would be doing a promo tonight along with a contract signing at the end of the night. Taker had to battle Kane tonight because he was trying to save his brother from Hunter and get him to see that the monster was still inside of him somewhere. While Halie and Lessie had a tag team match against the Bella twins. Tressa had a match against Paige for a number one contenders shot at the Divas title. Dean had a tag team match with Roman Reigns against The Ascension. It was going to be a very busy night for the group of friends.

The show started off with Dean in the middle of the ring cutting a promo. Talking about how he wanted so bad to get his hands on Luke Harper for hurting him. He was in the middle of his rant when suddenly the Ascension Connor and Victor show up. They were the newly brought tag team that came from NXT. Ask anyone what they though about those two and they'd tell you right away that they both needed a good lesson from Taker in the art of respect. Connor started complaining. About how it wasn't fair that they weren't getting a shot at the tag team titles and this and that and the other.

Dean was about to say something when Victor got took the mic and kept on complaing. Not being able to stand the two newbies complaining. Dean challenged them to a tag team match later on in the night against himself and partner of his chose. The two accepted and the promo ended. Next up was Tressa match against Paige for the number one contenders shot. Paige came out first and then Tressa. Both Divas took their places and waited for the bell.

The match was a long and hard fought match. With both divas giving it everything they had in order to try and win the match. Finally Tressa hit Paige with a version of the RKO she called the TKO. It was a standing missile drop kick into a DDT. Not quite like Randy's RKO but it had the same effect and Tressa won her match to become the new number one contender for Nikki Bella's Divas championship.

Lessie mean while was hanging out with Dean in one of the backstage areas watching the show along with a few other superstars and Divas. Yes even though they worked for WWE now a lot of the superstars and divas were still fans and like to watch a lot o the matches. Especially Taker vs Kane.

"How many times have Taker and Kane faced each other in total?" Dean asked as the match got under way.

"Humm I'd say more like thirty maybe fifty something. That's a Halie question really."

"Some could say thing about you when it comes to Cena."

"Hey! Okay okay so I liked the guy for a long time. Doesn't mean I know everything about him." defended Lessie.

"Les you know more about him then Nikki and that's scarey."

"I don't know that much. Can I help it if I was a Cena fan girl before I joined up? No not really."

"Hey did I say there was something wrong with you liking Cena?"

"No.."

"Then don't go all defensive on me alright. I was just saying is all."

"Sorry.. it's just.. I'm scared about going home."

"Why? You said that Jamie or Dean neither one told anyone you were ever there."

Lessie sighed she hated lieing to Dean. She hated lieing to anyone at all. But she felt like she really needed to tell him what happen. He had promised to be there for her if she needed him and right now she did need him. More than anything she needed Dean right now because what she was about to tell him wasn't easy and was with out a doubt something she couldn't handle on her own.

"I umm... I have to be honest with you Dean... people back home... they know when I come home..."

"What?! But you said that your brothers never told anyone? Tell me they haven't gone around telling people you started coming back home. Because if they did so help me..."

"No No it's nothing like that. I.. one day both Alec and Clay's wives were busy at work and asked me to pick up the kids from school. So I did. An old friend saw me and told everyone. Even Lucas."

"So your worried if you go back that Lucas will think you've given this all up and come running back to him finally?"

"Yeah... pretty much. The last time I was home my dad came to see Alec and when he found I was there he well... lets just say he believed I had finally come home."

"When you told him you hadn't?"

"He got upset and left. Alec said that it hadn't been the first dad had not stayed out his welcome in his house."

"I can come with you if you want me to. To keep Lucas and the others at bay."

Lessie gave her best friend a smile and laid her head on his shoulder. Dean returned the smile and wrapped an arm around her. Sighing Lessie felt her worries leaving as he held her. _I love it when he does this_ she though. Halie and Tressa had walked in looking for Lessie to tell her that the tag team match was up next when they stopped in the door way and caught sight of the two.

The two women couldn't help but smile. They so hopped that one day the two would really see that there something between them. Something that was true and deep.

"Les! Come on it's time to go we're up." Halie called breaking the spell between the two friends.

"Coming. Coming jezz no need to yell across an almost empty room Hals jezz." replied Lessie as she stood up.

Halie just shook her head and the two left the room leaving Tressa and Dean alone. Tressa noticed just how much the light in Dean's eyes seem to dim when ever Lessie would leave the room and how it would become really bright again when ever she came back. It was just one thing you noticed about people in love with each other. Lets face facts here Lessie and Dean were in love. They just didn't know it yet. But Tressa also noticed that something was bothering Dean for some reason or another.

"She'll be alright you know." she said suddenly calling Dean's attention back.

"Huh? Oh yeah I know she will be. It's not the match I'm worried about."

"Then what's up? I mean you look like something is bothering you."

"Something is bothering me but it has nothing to do with Lessie's match. If I worried about that then my own career would have ended years ago."

"She told you huh? About going back to Knoxville?"

"Did you know?"

"She called Halie and I the second it all went down. Believe me it was much worse hearing it then. Than it is to hear now."

"Why did she wait to tell me now? Why not call me when it happen."

"Dean.. listen you and Lessie have gotten so close very quickly. She's still worries one day she'll wake up and you'll have walked away from her. If there is one thing she's very worried about it's being betrayed again."

"Tressa I know that I've only known her two years but I'd never betray her that way. I mean how long did you and Halie know her before she fully trusted the two of you?"

"Probably a good solid five years. We both meet her in wrestling school in Texas."

"Was she as guarded then as she is now?"

"God no, Lessie was never that guarded. She had that bastard all over her to be that guarded."

"You mean Lucas?"

"Of course Lucas you know another bastard who has turned everyone she knows against her?"

While Dean and Tressa were in the back talking about Lessie's problem of going home. Lessie and Halie were in the ring kicking Bella ass. For a while it was a good back and forth between Halie and Brie until Halie hit old school on her and Brie went running to tag in Nikki while Halie tagged Lessie. The two divas circled each other for a while Nikki trashing Lessie all over the place. Until finally something snapped in Lessie.

No one knows what it was. It could have been the anger towards everyone who'd ever betrayed her it could have been the though of going back home and only having brothers there to support her. Or it could have just been that she'd held in so much anger over the years. That finally it all came spilling out and she was taking it all out on Nikki. Because the next thing everyone knew Lessie was man handling Nikki all over the ring. Even when the other diva would try and tag in her sister. Lessie would grab her by the hair and drag back to the middle of the ring.

Finally after basically running the whole match. Nikki got a chance to get the upper hand. But that didn't last long. Because Lessie soon hit a moon sault off the top rope and pinned Nikki for the win. Halie smiled as she joined her best friend in the ring and the twos hands were raised by the ref. Lessie and Halie hugged as they got out of the ring and headed back up the ramp and to the back.

After showering and getting dressed in her streets clothes again. Lessie went to look for Dean before his match. It was still a while but she was feeling better. It wasn't until she'd found him in the hall way talking to a new diva by the name of Summer Rae. The whole of the locker room knew of Summer's reputation. The women had been known flirt with married men and to take a peck in locker rooms at other woman's men when they would be getting check out by the trainers.

"Hey Les!" said a voice from behind her.

Turning around with her hand over her heart she turned around to find Nattie the daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neighart standing right behind her. "Jezz Nattie give me a heart attack why don't you. On second though."

"Sorry to scar you. I just came to see how you were doing. You basically almost beat Nikki to a pulp out there. Is everything alright?" the veteran diva asked her friend.

"I'm going home for a few days and I'm kinda of... well I'm not looking forward to it." Lessie answered keeping an eye on Dean and Summer for the first time.

"Is Summer up to her old ways again?"

"Old ways? Nattie please she's nothing but a walking, talking stripper who basically can't wrestler and probably is only here because she a blond, bimbo who more then not slept with someone."

"That's harsh even for you Les."

"Yeah well...here comes Dean not a word please that I was kind of watching."

Nattie nodded and smiled as Dean approached the two women. He noticed something was up with Lessie but didn't asked what it was. If it was something bothering her still about going home she'd tell him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked standing next to Lessie his hand resting above her head on the wall.

"I was just telling Lessie how awesome her match with Halie was. They really kicked Nikki and Brie's butts tonight." Nattie said trying hard not to let on what the real subject had been about.

"Yeah what was up with that Les. I mean you had a lot of rage in that match. Was everything alright out there?" Dean's concern was written all over his face as well as in his voice.

"Things were just... I snapped okay. I'd been holding in a lot of rage and it just came out. Believe me I wasn't happy about it. I didn't mean to take it out on Nikki. I'd rather take it out on other people but I just.." Lessie confessed.

Dean gave Nattie a look asking her to give them a moment. To which Nattie excused herself and went to find Tyson and Cesaro. Sighing Dean wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled her close. He figured it was something like that. Because normally Lessie was very careful in a match but tonight he'd known something was very off with her.

"Sometimes it helps to get things out in the ring. But next time make sure it's just practices not an actual match and the other person across from you isn't a Bella." Dean chuckled.

"I guess I should go say I'm sorry to Nikki huh?"

"Did I say that? No you don't have to go say your sorry to her. But you could say sorry for spying on me and Summer."

"How did you?"

"I saw you coming down the hall way. I figured you coming to tell me that you heading back to the hotel for the night. Which is good with me. My match with Roman against those two jokers got canceled something about they needed Cena do to a promo for the pay per view. Then they wanted to do that whole thing with Roman and Show. So I was heading to find you to tell you all that when..."

"When you were stopped by that bimbo stripper who walks around like she really should be here?"

"Hey Summer isn't that bad."

"Please do not start with me on her. I'm tried and pissed off enough as it is. Can we just leave now. I'm ready head back to the hotel and get a good hot shower and then hit the hay."

Dean laughed as he gave her a kiss on the head again "Sure come on. Lets go grab our things and go."

"You're lucky." Lessie told him as she picked up her bags that had been right beside her the whole time.

"Oh yeah hows that?"

"You don't have lug around a whole bunch of stuff. Because you basically only have to change your shirt and into your boots and your good."

Dean laughed his head going back at that little statement. "So your saying basically that I wrestle in streets huh?"

"Of course you do. I mean at least you can pull it off."

"Well your boy Cena wrestles in streets to you know."

"Must you always bring that up. I told you that was ..."

"I'm kidding Les , I'm just kidding besides even if you still liked Cena that would be okay with me."

"I don't like Cena. Now that I've gotten to know him. His okay as far as being friends but as far crushing goes no way."

"Alright, what ever you say Cena girl."

Lessie just shook her head and rolled her eyes. As they walked down the hall way leading to the exit of the building. They ran into a few of the crew members and stopped to a few of the other superstars and divas before leaving for the night.

Once they got back to the hotel Lessie went straight up to her room. Laid her stuff on the bed and jumped in the shower. Tonight had been a very long and emotional night for her. All she wanted to do was finish her hot shower and then get into favorite sleep shirt and hit the hay.

After Lessie was finished with her shower and dressed she pulled back the covers on her bed and flipped on the TV to see if there something on. When she found nothing she snuggled deep into the covers and allowed sleep to take her way from the waking world for the rest of the night.

What she didn't know was that just across the hall in the other room Dean was laying in bed wide awake worrying about what would happen when Lessie went home to visit her family. As he lay there thinking long and hard about how to help her he made a decided. He'd go back home to Knoxville with her and he'd show that Lucas Connors just what an amazing girl he could never have again.

Dean almost made up his mind that if he had to. He'd pretend to be the man of Lessie's dream so that everyone back in that town could see just how far she'd come since those five years ago when Lucas Connors and everyone she ever knew betrayed her.

 _I'll make him pay Lessie, we'll show them how strong you really are. I promise you we will face this and all your other demons together._ Dean though just as sleep crept in and took him into his own dream world.


	4. Dean visits Lessie

The next morning Lessie was wake before the sun was up. She hadn't slept well and it wasn't for a lack of trying. Because she had only it hadn't worked. Finally after fighting for hours she just got up. Thinking about calling her brothers and seeing if they were cool with her coming home for a few days. She had a better idea. Instead of going home to Knoxville for a few days she'd head back to her apartment in Tampa.

 _At least then I won't have to worry about everyone watching my every move and people whispering every time I walk into a place._ She though as grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair in her room. After making sure she had all of her things she closed her door and headed to the elevator. But not before slipping a note under Dean's door. Letting him know she'd left already and that she was going back to Tampa and not Knoxville.

When the elevator doors open in the lobby she headed to the desk returning her key and then headed out to the parking lot to her rental car that she would return once she arrived at the airport. Lessie hated driving alone but she'd wanted to catch an early flight back home so she could get a chance to at least get home early and start her days off a few hours early. Normally Dean would be in the car with her or Tressa and Randy. But today she wanted to be by herself. She hated not letting anyone know her plans. But when you haven't slept all night long and you really needed to clear your head away from your job you'd chose to not tell anyone you were leaving early to.

The plane ride from Boston to Florida wasn't that bad. Once she landed and grabbed her bag. Lessie headed out to the parking lot grabbed a cab and headed home. She was relaxing in the back of the cab listening to her Ipod when suddenly her phone letting her know she had a call made her jump. Pulling out her cell she saw it was Dean calling.

"Hey Ambrose whats up?"

" _I though you were going to Knoxville what in the world made you change you're mind?"_

"The lack of sleep I got last night, not to mention I just.. I don't know I didn't want to go."

" _Lessie. I told that I would go with you. Why in the world did you leave so dam early. You hate to be awake before sun up."_

"Like I said lack of sleep."

" _So you just made your mind up to catch the earliest flight you could out of town and back home before even telling anyone. Even me."_

"You found the note. Other wise you wouldn't have called me."

Dean sighed on the other end of the phone. Even though she couldn't see him. Lessie was pretty sure that he was pinching the bridge of his nose at that point trying to keep his cool. Dean had away of slipping into character when he didn't need to and even though she loved the character. His promo were her favorite thing besides his matches. After a long pause between the two Dean finally spoke.

" _You could have woken me up and told me personally you were going home early. Instead of leaving me a note under the door."_

"I didn't want to wake you. I figured you needed all the sleep you could get. What with all the work Vince has you doing now a days."

" _That's beside the point Les."_

"I'm sorry alright. Look the cab is pulling up my apartment and I need to go so I'll talk to you later alright."

" _Alright call if you need me. I mean it."_

"I know bye Dean."

She hung up the phone passed the driver his money and got out of the cab. Lucky for Lessie her apartment was on the bottom floor so she didn't have to climb all the way up to the stairs when she was tired. Unlocking the door she flipped on the light and was greeted by her cat Lucky. Smiling down at the pretty cat she spoke.

"Well hello there missy I missed you. Did you miss me?"

Lucky purred as she rubbed her head against Lessie's leg. This made Lessie giggle as she walked into the kitchen and poured Lucky a bigger bowl of food and then headed to her room. After she'd unpacked her things. Lessie flopped down on the bed and let sleep claim her.

 **Several Hours later**

Lessie woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Sighing she got up and walked to the door opening only to see Dean standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Lessie asked yawning.

"Sorry to wake you sleeping beauty." Dean said as he walked passed her and into the living room.

"Seriously what are you doing here? I though you had to stay on the road and do stuff." Lessie once again yawned.

"Vince told me I could take a day or two off. What you didn't want me to?"

"It's not that I just didn't expect you to show up on my door step."

"So what you expect me to call first or something?"

"Well duh isn't that how people do it were you're from?"

"No were I'm from if anyone shows up at your door. It's normally the police with an arrest warrant."

"Well okay then."

Dean just laughed as he walked passed her and into the living room. Lessie closed the door and sighed leaning back up against it. Of all the nights for Dean to show tonight wasn't a good one. She was on edge, tried and frankly down right didn't want to deal with WWE at the moment. But she couldn't tell Dean that after all he'd flown all the down from Boston to check on her. Dean roamed around the apartment looking to see if anything had changed. Since the last time he was there of course it hadn't by any means. Lessie didn't have much stuff in fact from the looks of the place she hadn't really even bough anything to go in it.

"You know I've seen some bare places in my time. But this is just crazy."

"Says the man who's call the Lunatic Fringe."

"Hey who are you calling a Lunatic. I'm not that crazy."

"Well could have fooled me you've done crazy crap in your life. I mean with those matches and stuff from the indys and lets forget hell in a cell matches, street fights and oh yes those iron man matches you love so much. That doesn't sound a bit like a lunatic to you because it does to me."

"Just because I like to do that kind of stuff doesn't mean I'm a lunatic. I mean Brain Pillman like to do that stuff and no one called him crazy."

"That's because he was a Loose Cannon and not a lunatic. Big difference."

"How is that a big difference?"

"Never mind. Pay me no attention. I'm tried."

"I can tell you look dead on your feet."

"That's because I'm tried you Ohio jackass."

"Harsh words Less harsh words."

"You've heard worse I'm sure."

Dean laughed shaking his head. Lessie was always kinda of grumpy when she first woke up. He'd come here to basically try and talk her into going to Knoxville and him going with her. But now that he was here he'd had a change of heart. There was no point in fighting with her about Knoxville if she didn't want to go home then she didn't want to. It was her choice after all and he had no say in what she did or didn't do.

Lessie sighed once again as she walked into the kitchen. Dean wasn't much of a drinker and neither was she. So she grabbed them both a soda and then returned to the living room to find Dean sitting on the couch watching a movie he'd popped in. Of course it had to be something she'd seen a million times but probably something he'd never seen before. Passing him the soda she took a seat right next to him and said.

"I've seen this a hundred times why didn't you just pick something from my WWE thing?"

"Because we're takeing a few days off aren't we?"

"No I'm taking a few days off. You're going back to work tomorrow as planned."

Dean was taken back by her statement. He figured for sure that Lessie would at least ask him to stick around. But when she basically told him point blank that she'd be taking off a few days and he'd be the one going back to work it really was a shock. Honestly Lessie really did want to be left alone. She just wanted some time alone to figure things out and to make a choice about what she really wanted to do with her self right now.

Knowing that something was bothering his best friend Dean really wanted to ask her what was going on in her head. He also knew that if he pushed she would more then not push back and when she did that it meant she didn't want anyone butting into her problems. Hating when she let herself get lost in her own thoughts Dean knew he couldn't let her stay alone.

"Lessie listen to me alright. You can't just stay here alone. I mean I know you say you're alright. What if something happens like your depression gets worse. Or what if..."

"Dean I'll be alright. Clay and Claire are just a few miles away and Alec and Lexie are just an hour or so. If it does become to hard I'll be fine."

"Since when do your brothers live in Florida?"

"Oh that's right I never told you. After I got signed with WWE. Clay and Alec both got houses down here and they come down for a few months in the winter time. It's a good get away for them and plus it's a good way for them to spend time with me without our parents knowing about it."

"So why didn't they just get homes here in Tampa?"

"Because don't you think it would have called attention to everyone back home if my brother suddenly brought house in Tampa?"

Dean shurgged. Even though he knew she had point. It would have looked strange to everyone back in Lessie's home town if her brothers had suddenly up and moved to Tampa after she got into WWE. He felt better now though knowing that her brothers where close by for a little while when Lessie was off from work and she wouldn't be alone. He worried about her when she was home alone. That was why He, Tressa, Randy or even Halie and Taker would always make sure she was them so she wouldn't be alone.

Over the last two years it seemed almost like Lessie was fighting her depression like a match and she was winning unless something bad happen. Then her anxiety would sit in and took almost a week for her to get over an attack or until what ever had caused the attack to worked it self out. Course none of her friend knew about the anxiety attacks. They knew about the depression but the anxiety was something she'd kept to herself and only her brothers knew about it and that was just how she liked it.

"Hey are getting hungry?" Lessie asked Dean suddenly not wanting to talk anymore about her brothers.

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Me to what are you in the mood for?"

"Humm Wendy's?"

Lessie laughed and shook her head. Wendy's was Dean's favorite restaurant in the world. He was always going there after a show and grabbing something to eat even though they had food in the back at the shows. Dean still wanted fast food after the show was over. Most everyone in the back always like to go to a fast food place or some where to eat. Mostly because it was a wrestlers thing. You ate at the show and then after you went to a fast food place or something to grab a bite after the show before leaving town and heading to the next one.

"Wendy's it is. The usual?"

"Sure just remember my nuggets."

"I won't forget. Make yourself at home and I'll go grab the food oh if Alec or Clay come by please don't run them off. Just invite them inside and tell them I'll be back in a bit alright."

"Alright Lessie. I won't go all crazy on them I swear."

"Yeah I'm holding you to that Ambrose. I'll be back in a bit."

"I 'll be here."

Lessie smiled as she grabbed her keys and headed to Wendy's. Dean rubbed his hand over his eyes as her started looking around Lessie's place. He'd only been over a few times. The pictures and thing she had hung up around the house looked like her past had been good to her before everything happen. As he was looking at all the picture he found one of Lessie and him that had been taken at WrestleMaina week in New Orleans about a year or so ago. It was a crazy week for everyone. But Lessie and Dean had managed to get time away to just enjoy the city before things became crazy.

The picture had been taken at the Mercedes bens dome before Maina started. Dean smiled as he though back to that night.

 **Mercedes Benz Super Dome, New Orleans, Wrestlemaina 30 day**

 _Dean had just gotten to the Super dome when he saw Lessie talking to a few of the people from down in NXT. When she saw him she told them that she'd see them later and joined him. The two had talked and looked around. Lessie was in amazement. It was her first ever Wrestlemaina. She'd been to it before as a fan when she was in the indys. But actually being backstage was something completely different for her. She'd never though that it would be this awesome. And lets fact it anyone who hasn't been to maina before would be amazed at it anyways. It was though of as the Super bowl of the wrestling world and not to mention it wasn't called the "grandest stage of them all" for nothing._

 _This was Vince McMahon's brain child and he worked his butt off to make sure that each and every mania was different and that each and every year was bigger and better then the year before had been. It was also the busiest week of all for anyone in WWE. With all the media appearances, press, red carpets, charities, hall of fame, the big night it's self and then finally the Raw following. Would make anyone who worked in WWE feel like they running around like a chicken with their head cut off._

 _For Lessie it was almost like a dream. She'd only ever dreamed that she was be on the card for a wrestlemaina. Even if she was just going to be a valet for Tressa and Halie's tag team match against the Bella twins. It was still something she never though she'd seem coming. It was almost like god or someone had really wanted her to be in the WWE for the reason and this reason alone. Dean couldn't help but laugh as the two walked out to the arena area of the dome and looked around the stage and everything._

" _This is crazy... I mean I remember wrestlemaina 25 in Houston. But this... this is just amazing." Lessie exclaimed as she stood in the stage looking around at the empty arena._

" _Yeah it's pretty amazing. I remember wrestlemaina 28 my first one it was nuts. I still can't believe sometimes that I've been on the grandest stage of them all."_

" _To think Roman gets to be in the main event. Oh crap.. I'm sorry Dean I.."_

 _Dean just laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder giving her a side ways hug. "Hey don't worry about it. So I'm not in the main event yet. I will be one day and you will be in a divas championship match here one day to. Just wait and see."_

" _Oh that I don't know. I mean … me in a divas championship match I don't think that will ever happen. I'm lucky I even got out of NXT."_

" _Lessie you are one of the most talented young divas in the locker room. I mean I know it's nerve wrecking. But one day it could be you on this stage wrestling someone for a championship."_

" _Says the man who's been in three wrestlemainas and who's already had a main event at summer slam."_

" _Hey Summer Slam is a good start. You head line there or Survivor Series and it kind of sits you on the road to wrestlemaina."_

" _Still I don't believe I'll ever make it to this grand stage. Only the best of the best end up here."_

 _Dean once again laughed and told her did she really think that wrestlemaina was only for the best of the best. It wasn't just for the headliners or for guys who at the top of the company it was for everyone from the jobbers to the main event guys. Lessie still didn't believe him but all in all she had a hope that one day she really would get to be on this stage and get a chance to know what it was like to have a match at the biggest night of the year and on the grandest stage of them all._

 _As the two stud looking around the arena they walked down to the ring and asked of the sound guys to play Dean's music. As they stud in the ring watching the effects and how the big 30 roman numerals lit up every time someones music came on. It was so amazing and just out of this world. Lessie quickly reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Then she wrapped one around Dean takeing him by surprise._

" _Uh.. Less?"_

" _Yeah what?"_

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Taking a picture of us silly. I want to remember my first ever wrestlemaina as an actual diva and I want my best friend to take the picture with me."_

" _I'm your best friend huh? Since when?"_

" _I don't know since like probably the forth or fifth time we hung out."_

 _Smiling Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close leaning in to the take the picture. Once Lessie snapped the picture she pulled away with a strange feeling of wanting to be right back where she was. She shook it off not thinking about it. Dean had felt the same thing but he too shook it off as if it were nothing._

" _So now what?"_

" _Want to go to the back and see if any of the legends have shown up?"_

" _Sure lets go."_

 _ **End of flash back**_

The smile on Dean's face grew as he came back to the real world. _That seems like a life time ago now._ He though. Over the last two years things for both of them had really changed. He'd gotten to headline wrestlemaina and long with Roman. The two had been in end all revenge match against Seth Rollins to try and end the whole bad blood between the three. Even though that match hadn't helped the bad blood between himself, Roman and Seth was still there. Lessie had gotten her diva championship match at Summer Slam that same year and had won. She'd reach the top and Dean couldn't have been more proud of her.

Sitting the picture of the two of them back down on the table Dean walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He was just about to drift off because of the jet lag when there was knock on the door. Sighing he got up to answer it finding Lessie's older brothers Alec and Clay on the other side of it.

"Alec, Clay come on in." Dean said as step aside and allowed the two men inside.

"Thanks man so where is our little sister?" Alec asked. Alec Conley was masculine man who stood at six foot four with light auburn hair like his sisters and hazel eyes. He was a good man or at least Dean though so. The two men had only meet a few times and each time they got along just fine.

"She ran to Wendy's to grab some food she should be back soon." answer Dean.

"I though she was going home to Knoxville any idea why she came back to Tampa?" asked Clay Conley. Clay Conley was also a very masculine man about an inch or taller then his brother same hair color and eye color as his brother and sister. The only difference between the two was that Alec was the kind of man you though would be tough because of his size. Clay Conley was the same way only he really was tough and very protective of his younger sister.

"Beats me man. She left me a note this morning back at the hotel and said she was coming back here. I asked her about it when I got here and she said that she just didn't want to go." Dean replied.

The Conley men both looked at each and shook their heads. That was when Dean knew something had to be up. Normally when ever Lessie took off from work she always go stay with one of them if she though to come to Tampa to spend time with her brothers and they always ended up going to Knoxville for a visit. But this time she hadn't and Dean that was something wasn't right. Just by the looks on the Conley men's faces. He could tell that something was miss with his best friend.

"Do you two know something I don't?" he asked.

"It's not really something we should be telling you about." came Alec's answer.

"Well why not? Did something happen the last time Lessie went back to Knoxville because if it did and you two aren't telling me..."

"Dean.. stop stop okay listen.. nothing happen the last time we all went back to Knoxville okay." Clay began

"Then what is going on?" Dean asked.

The Conley brother's looked at each other once again and then back to their sisters best friend. Alec and Clay both had no idea what to say or even if they should be the ones to tell him about what had happen. They knew if Lessie hadn't wanted Dean to know she probably would have told by now. Their sister had come to trust him very quickly over the last two years she told him everything. That didn't change the fact that this was something that she should be telling him not them. Finally after a bit Alec spoke up.

"About a month back our parents came down for a visit. Things were going well I guess we were all laughing and having fun the whole family back together again. Then out of the clear blue sky he show'd up."

"You mean that frat boy Lucas right?"

"Right. We had no idea what he was doing here or even why he'd come. Lessie didn't so much as a word to him or even knowledge that he was there. Until things had just started to whine down. He caught alone in the house grabbing drinks for everyone. We don't know what was said excatley all we know is that Lucas stormed out of the house suddenly looking majorly pissed and it caused a fight between Lessie and our parents." finished Alec

"Well that explains why she's been acting edgy lately. But why didn't she say anything?" asked Dean.

"Because I didn't want you to worry that's why." Lessie suddenly appearing in the living room. Looking livid and not all surprised to see her brothers standing in the living room with her best friend. She'd come in threw the back kitchen door where she heard Jamie telling Dean everything about what had happen.

"Sis hey your back did you bring extra food?" Clay asked as he pulled his little sister in a hug.

"Just in time to hear you two telling my best friend something that I didn't want him to know. And yeah I picked up some extra." Lessie said as she returned the hug.

"Lessie my wee duckling." Alec smiled as he pulled his sister in a hug.

"Don't we wee duckling me Alec Conley I heard every word and I should box your ears for telling him something I was going to tell him when I was ready." Lessie told her brother as she pulled on his ears.

Dean couldn't help but laugh but soon stop when Lessie came over and punched him right in the shoulder for laugh at her brothers pain. Hey honestly lets fact it when you tick off a girl after telling a something she would more then likely have told herself your going to physically harmed one way or another. The three of them are just lucky Lessie was in a good mood and didn't want to hurt none of them that bad.

None of the men said another word about what had happen instead Dean figured he'd talk to Lessie about it more once her brothers had left. Once the food was all sat out and they ate. Alec and Clay Conley stayed for several hours, talking and catching up with their sister. Even though Dean didn't know either men very well he liked when they visited because it made feel better to know that if Lessie was to get pissed it would be at one of them and not at him.

It close to midnight when the two Conley men left and headed home. Leaving Lessie and Dean to clean up the mess and finally time for Dean to Lessie what happen between her and that Lucas moron.

"So just when were you going to tell me about Lucas visiting?" Dean asked as they finished clearing away the last of the food and throwing it away.

"At some point when I felt like talking about it."

"Well it's some point so lets talk about it what happen?"

"It's happen just like Alec and Clay said it did. Nothing you don't already know."

"I figured but Lessie what did he say to you. It's obvious it made you upset other wise your brothers wouldn't have come all the way over here and you would have gone home to Knoxville so tell me what happen."

Lessie sighed she wasn't going to win this fight and started talking.

"Lucas came into the kitchen while I was grabbing drinks for everyone. He asked me how I'd been, how work was things like that small talk. And then came the big question was I seeing anyone."

"What'd you tell him?"

"Well first I asked him why was he trying to know my business when it wasn't any of his if I was dating anyone or not. Then he said that he wasn't that big of a deal kind of question. So finally I told him no that I wasn't dating anyone but that I did like someone."

"What'd he say?"

"He asked me who it was and I told him...I told him..."

"You told him it was who Les?"

"I told him it was you okay. I said it was you and he got all pissed and ran out of the house like someone had just sat his car on fire and he was rushing out to save it."

Dean stood for there for a moment his mouth a gap. _She likes me as more then a friend likes me..._ Was all he could think. Even though it wasn't a crazy idea for him to think that Lessie not to like him like that. They had gotten to know each other pretty well over the last two years and sure he though that their friendship was turning into something else. But he didn't just didn't think that she would tell anyone that she liked him as more then a friend.

It was shock really to both of them. Lessie at the time had no idea even why she'd said that she liked Dean. But she had to say something to get Lucas off her back. She had known that if she said she liked someone from work he'd get pissed off and leave which was what she wanted. The only back fire to her plan was that she didn't count on Lucas calling her dad and telling him the news. Which had caused a big fight at the family party and caused her to go home more madder then she'd ever been and her parents screaming at her that if she didn't take back the fact she liked Dean they would never speck again.

Well that had been one promise they'd kept. The incident at the party had happen almost four months ago and Lessie hadn't heard a word for her parents. Of course the rumors back home had started up again Lucas had told everyone that Lessie had moved on from him and into the arms of a wrestler which wasn't true in the way he meant it. She had moved on from him but into another mans in the romantic since of the term she'd moved into another mans arms in terms of friendship. Which excatley what she and Dean were friends.

"I'm sorry Dean I shouldn't have even said.."

"No hey it's fine it's fine. You needed to say something to get him to leave you alone and I understand that."

"Your not mad?"

"Lessie listen to me." he began as he sat on the edge of the little kitchen table that was in the middle of the room. "It doesn't bother me that you told Lucas that you like me as more then a friend. In fact it's alright with me. Your my best friend and I hate that your kept this from me but I understand why you did it. The next time you have to go back home I'll go back with you and we'll give them all something to really talk about okay."

"So your not mad?"

"No I'm not mad."

"Phew cause Halie and Tressa both said you'd be mad at me."

"Yeah well Halie and Tressa don't know everything now do they?"

"Guess not." Lessie said laughing.

The two friends spent the rest of the night watching movies until finally both of them feel asleep in Lessie's living room. Dean with his head in Lessie's lap and her with head back against the sofa. To anyone who didn't know they would have looked like a couple just lazying around having fallen asleep on the sofa after along day of work. It was innocent enough for anyone who knew them it wasn't first time they'd ended up sleeping in that way.

But little didn't anyone know at that very moment that one little white lie would lead to a cover story that would shake a friendship up and possible lead to something that would could end up shall we say in a romantic way?

Well that is it for now guys. I'm going to try and update again as soon as possiable. I really hope you guys like this story I'm going to my very best to keep it going. Until next time. ~ Dean's Country Angel.


	5. Titles and secrets revealed

Hey guys so it's been a few weeks since I updated this story. Like has gotten so crazy for me now a days. I just moved again into a new place with my soon to be husband and I'm useing his cousin's wifi over here since I can pick it up. Cool huh? Anyways I hope you guys really like this story. It's kinda of easy to write Dean Ambrose because I like him so much. Anyways I've talk enough I'll see you guys at the bottom.

 ***Extreme Rules 2015 Chicago, ILL.***

Lessie hopped out of the eleavtor the second it landed on Dean's floor. She was really in a good mood. Tonight she was facing her good friend Paige for the Divas title. Lessie liked working with Paige. The two had wroked together at NXT and even though there was only a few years between them. Lessie still liked her and they got along really well.

Humming happly to herself Lessie knocked on Dean's hotel room door and waited for him to answer. When he open the door she smiled and step inside.

"Why so happy this morning Les? Normally your grumpy and won't speck until your third cup of coffee." said Dean who was woundering why in the heck his best friend was so happy.

"Well ,I have a Divas Championship match tonight. Not to mention all my friends along with Clay and Alec witll be there and I'm just well happy." Lessie said smileing as she flooped down on the bed with a sigh.

"Your brothers are coming?"

"Yeah they want to be here when I win my first title match."

"That's cool . I guess no celebrationg tonight then huh?"

"Of course but no drinking okay."

"Sounds like an idea to me. So what do you wanna do?"

"Go grab lunch with Roman and you."

"Alright lets go."

Lessie laughed as Dean pulled her off the bed and the two left the hotel room to go meet up with their friend.

 ***1 hour later***

"Well lunch was fun. Honestly I don't know how in the heck you and Roman eat so much. I swear you two eat more than i do." Lessie laughed as she and Dean got back to the hotel and headed back up stairs.

"You can eat to you know. I don't know how you ate that burger it was huge." laughed Dean.

"Well you see ..."

"Hello Lessie, Ambrose." said Cena as he got off the elevator just as the doors open to their floor.

"Cena what are you doing here?" asked Lessied her voice dripping with scarcasm.

"We're all staying in the same hotel you know." replied Cena.

Lessie and Dean both just rolled their eyes and got into the elevator not bothering to say another to word Cena. Soon the elevator stopped on Dean's floor and the two got off. Grabbing the key card from just jacket pocket Dean unlocked the door and the two went in flopping down on the bed.

"I can't believe we ran into him." Lessie mumbled

"Les he does work here you know."

"Yeah I know. There are times that I still can't believe I liked that guy I mean really."

"Come on Lessie you where younge and a bit well..."

"A bit what?"

"A bit dumb okay. You were a bit dumb."

Lessie sat up and garled at him.

"Me dumb?"

"Yes you, you dummy."

"Your one to talk about being dumb you teamed up with Rollins."

"Hey don't even bring that up okay."

Lessie just laughed as Dean glared daggers at her for bring up his former shield brother. The only thing was Dean couldn't stay mad at Lessie for this. He knew very well she was joking around. Sighing he flopped on the bed right next to her. Neither of them said a word instead they just stay in the comfortable silence for about a good thirthy mintues of so.

"Sorry I brought up the sell out." Lessie broke the silence with a soft whisper.

"It's okay."

"No it's not! Look I know it's only been a year since he betrade you and Roman. I know it still has to sting."

"I'll live I'm use to it remember."

"Yeah expect he..."

"Hey, I'm fine okay. Don't worry about it alright. Rollins has been a pain in the ass since NXT . So believe me when I say I can handel him alright."

"Okay only because you say so."

"I do."

Lessie just shook her head. Even though she had been new to the roster when everything between Dean, Roman and Rollins had gone down. She still remember that night very well. The shield had just beaten Evlolution the night before at the payback ppv and everyone was talking about it. Lessie remembered celebrating with Dean, Roman and a bunch of others afterwords. But that following Monday night on Raw. Seth took a chair to both Romand and Dean. An the three of them haven't spoken since.

Well Dea nand Roman were still best friend, brother even. They hung out ,drove together , had each others back and even after a year still held a long gruge against Rollines. Over the last year though it seemed like Dean and Roman promise to get reveange was working. Still though Lessie knew no matter how much revage the two men got on Rollins they would never fully trust him or forgive him ever again.

"Lessie?"

"Huh?"

"Do you ever think about why we ended up meeting?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...oh never mind."

"You are so strange. To answer your question I say it was luck that day when we meet. I mean I never in my life expect to meet you if that's what you're refering to."

Dean just smiled . He didn't for one second not one did h e think it was luck that they meet that day at the performance center. They were so different yet because of their shared passion for wrestling and having a dream of being in WWE that they meet. Dean knew in his heart that had he never gotten in WWE if he'd...

"Stop it!" Lessie sudddenly spoke bring Dean out of his thoughts.

"What? I'm not doing anything."

"Your thinking about how if it wasn't for WWE we would have never meet."

"How did you?"

"Over the last two years I've learned to read you."

"Okay.. I still don't know how you knew."

"You get this lost look in your eyes."

"I do not."

"Yeah you do. It's like when you do a tv interview or something your eyes space out because your over thinking it all."

Dean just smiled and shook his head he knew the two of them had gotten really close over the last two years. Only he hadn't relized just how close. He's spent a good part of his life alone. He had very few friends which included Roman and a few other. He just never though that someone like Lessie would be able to read him. Honestly he never though that they would even become this close.

"Your doing it again."

"Sorry."

Lessie took a deep breath as she rolled over on her somache and looked at her best friend really looked at him. Over the last two years she'd tired her hardest to avoid and ignore the way her heart picked up, her plams would get sweaty and she could feel the heat rush to her cheeks. Tressa and Halie had pointed it out her several times but she didn't think it really meant anything. Dean was a very attraive man. Anyways women in the locker room or hell any women in the world be lucky enought to have him.

Lessie just didn't see how in the world someone like Dean could ever fall for someone like her. Broken and alone expect for two brothers in the whole world. She didn't think for a moment that Dean was into her at all.

"Okay your creeping me out."

"Sorry."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dean asked noticing how Lessie was looking at him all dreamy eyed.

"No..No reason.."

"Alright if you say so."

Lessie let out a breath she had been holding and rolled over on her side letting her close so she could catch a cat nap before the pay per veiw.

 **3hrs later All State Arena**

"Really did he notice?" asked Halie

"No thank gods. I hated lieing to him but I couldn't tell him." answered Lessie.

"Girl you have to tell him at some part." stressed Tressa.

Lessie just closed her eyes. Halie and Tressa had been trying to get her to admit that she did in fact have more than friendship feelings for Dean. There was no way she could have thoses feelings for Dean. They had not even known each other long. So it was highly impossable for two people to know each other for tow years and have feelings for each other that quickly. Love doesn't really work like that it's very fickle. It can happen quickly like just the second you see the person.

It can also grow over time if the two people get to know each other and really feel like there is something more there. Only when it came to Lessie she felt like love was a myth after everything that happen. Okay so it wasn't like that for Haile and Tressa. They had fallen in for Taker and Randy the second they meet and vis versa. Expect Lissa never saw herself dating anyone after what happen.

"Les...Lessie!" Halie and Tressa called to their best friend

"What?"

"You okay?" Tressa asked.

"Yeah I was only thinking."

"About Dean?" teaseing Halie

"No I'm going to catering." Lessie told them as she up and left the locker room.

Extreme Rules had started a little over an hour ago with the kick off show. There were two matches tonight. Stardust vs Damon Sandow with Stardust winning. Then you had Zack Ryder vs Jack Swagger. Swagger and Ryder both had at one time been going places. Swagger was a former Mr. Money in the bank and World Heavy Weight champ. Only he'd got into some seriouse trouble. An Ryder was a former US Champ only he'd been out due to injuries. The match went on for a good twenty mintues with Swagger winning.

The next match which was going on now as Lessie made her way to catering was the triple threat for the WWE tag team titles. Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabirel vs the Usos and the New Day. Kidd and Gabirel were the current tage team champs after having won the title from the USos back at Wrestle Maina 31.

When Lessie got to catering she found Dean sitting at one of the tables with Romen and Rnady so she joined them.

"Hey guys." she greeted.

"Les where were you?" asked Dean

"Locker room with Tressa and Halie talking." answered Lessie

"What are the girls up to?" asked Randy.

"Getting ready for their matches."

Suddenly you hear a roar in the back from the fact the Usos had won back the titles from Tyson and Justin.

"I better go check Halie her match is next." said Taker as he stood up and left caterining heading to the locker room

. Halie had match tonight against Nikki Bella in a non title match over the last few weeks. Halie and Nikki had been back and forth alot. Nikki though Halie was a stuck up snob who since she was marry to Taker meant that she could walk around like she owned the divas locker room. Halie mean while thought Nikki was talented but she went around thinking she was the head of the Divas locker room since she was after all dateing John Cena. Lessie hated Nikki Bella for reasons only Halie and Tressa knew. But it sure as hell didn't have anything to do with Cena.

"I gotta go get ready for my match against that no good whiner Rollins." annouced Randy as he stood up getting ready to leave.

"Hey Viper kick his ass tonight." Lessie told him.

"Yeah Randy." added Dean

"Sure you got it." Randy said.

Lessie smiled and turned her attention back to Dean who at the same times turned his attention to her at the same time.

"What?" Lessie and Dean asked each other in stereo.

"You first." Lessie laughed

"What I was going to say is are Halie and Tressa ready for their matches?"

"Yeah oh look Halie's match." Lessie said as she turned her attention to the screen.

Haile and Nikki were both standing in the ring. Halie and Nikki locked up and Nikki tried to put Halie in a head lock. Expect Halie dodged and got Nikki locked in a half nelson. Then the match got back and forth until finally Haile hit Nikki with a huge tombstone to get the pin.

"Halie totally kicked ass." Lessie smiled.

"Yeah so what's up with you are you okay Les?" Dean asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little nervouse about my match tonight ." she answered.

"Okay."

The two sat in silence as they watched Randy vs Seth. The match was nuts at first Seth tired to be this bad ass guy in front of everyone. Expect when the steel cage came down he went scared as a new born kitten. Of course his so called body guard J&J were outside the cage alone with out Kane this time. The match started off back and forth for a while until Randy finally got the upper hand. Originally the RKO Randy's finisher and most powerful move had been banned. Thanks to Mr. McMahon the match rules had changed to allow the suppose to have been for the WWE-WHC only since Mr. McMahon allowed back the RKO, Triple H had made it your stander match. Which really didn't matter because Randy won anyway with an RKO.

When the match was over it was time for Tressa match against Noami. The fued between the two had been brewing ever since Noami had attacked Tressa for no reason at all because Tressa had been seen talking to the USos. Now normally Tressa didn't let stuff like that bother her but this did. When the match was over Tressa had won.

Cena beat Rusve in a I quit match for the USA title. Romand beat Big Show in alast man standing match.

The finally it was time for Lessie vs Paige. Paige and Lessie meet in the middle of the ring face to face.

"You ready for this?" asked Pagie.

"Bring it." Lessie answered.

The two shook hands and the match started. The two locked up and Lessie got Pagie into a half nelson. Expect then Paige Irish whipped her almost into the ring post. Lessie turned around fast and kicked Pagie's legs out from under her then tried to roll her up only Pagie reverst and tired to pin Lessie. Who jumped up and went to the top rope and did a moon sault landing on Pagie and getting the pin and the win.

Lessie couldn't believe it she hugges the title and then celebrated with the fans. When Renee ran up to get an interview.

"Lesa Lesa congrads on your first ever Divas Champion win how does it fill?" asked Renee

"I'm still in shock really... I can't believe I'm the new Divas Champion. It really is a dream come true you. Paige was such a great champion and I loved getting face such a talented and good friend of mine in a title match."

"Well congrads again."

"Thanks Renee."

Renee smiled as Lessie turned and headed down the hallway. When she ran into Dean who pulled into a tight hug. Lessie giggled and returned the hug. It was nice she had to admit. Dean swong her around at least three times and sat her down grinning.

"You did great out there Les. I'm so proud of you." Dean said

"Thank Ambrose"

Dean was just about to suggest they go out and celebrate after words when Clay and Alec Conley came running up to their sister. Clay picked Lessie and then passed her to Alec. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the way her brothers were acting like Lessie was still a baby.

"You did so good out there wee duckling." Clay told his sister.

"My little sister kicked major ass out there tonight." Alec said proudly

"She did great." Dean added

"Thank guys. Hey Dean, Roman, Halie, Taker, Tressa and Randy and I of course. All are going out after the show. You guys wanna go?" Lessie asked her brothers.

Clay and Alec both said they would like to but they had to head back home for work. They promised to call Lessie and to come down to Tampa when they could get time off work. Lessie just smiled and hugged her brothers bye. Dean could see the saddeness in her eyes as her brothers left the arena.

"Les, Hey you'll see them again." Dean told her.

"Yeah I know. I just..."

"Lessie just relax. They won't turn on you."

"We don't."

"They love you Les. They won't."

It took a little while but Dean finally got Lessie to relax and get over anixtey. She didn't let on what had trigged it. But Dean had a pretty good idea. The next match up was the triple threat for the IC title. It was Dolph Ziggler vs Shameus vs the IC Champion Daniel Bryan. The whole match started off like a brawl. Finally after an all out brawl. Daniel got the pin to retain the title.

As Dean headed to the ring Lessie joined him. She was going ringside with him until the fight started. When Dean's music hit they walked down the ramp and played up to the crowd. Then then Luke Harper came out in all his weirdness. Lessie hated Harper she though he was way more weirder than his so called brother Bray Wyatt. Dean attacked Harper outside the ring before the match even started. Then Dean grabbed a couple of steel chairs and threw them into the ring. Grabbing a kindo stick Dean went to try and hit Harper who jumped back into the ring.

By now the bell had rung and the match was underway. Dean was back in the ring and began to hit Harper repetley with a kindo stick. Then he went to try and suples Harper on to a steel chair but it worked in Harper's favor. Then Harper scooped up the kindo sticks and used it on Dean which gave him upper hand in the match. He kept the upper hand using the kindo stick and a chair. Until finally Dean got up on the defense and ddt Harper from the top rope. Then Dean clothes lined him twice and landed the elbow drop again for the pin. But suddenly Harper got the upper hand again and tired to power bomb Dean. Who stop him. Then Dean scooped the kindo stick and chased Harper to the back of the arena.

Then they ended up in a car and disappeared. No one knew what happen because when the two returned they got back to the ring. Dean went straight for the steel chairs again. He threw a bunch into the ring and hit Harper with one. By now Harper had the upper hand and now he though to bury Dean under a pile of chairs. But Dean got out and Harper landed on the chairs. Then Dean hit dirty deeds on Harper for the win.

Lessie was happy for Dean. Even though the fued with Harper was short it was still good. After the match was over Dean and Lessie went and joined Halie and Taker in Taker's locker room. Lessie wanted to be there for Haile durning Taker's match with Kane. Haile was more nervouse for Kane than Taker. When the deadman stood up to leave Haile grabbed him by the arm.

"Do not be to hard on him. His still your brother."

"Don't worry little one." Taker said.

"Kick ass Deadman." Dean and Lessie said in stereo.

Taker thanked them and left. As they watched the moniter a video montra of matches between Kane and Taker started to play as Taker's voiced over it.

 _When Kane was first brought to the WWE he was already sick. Sick in the head and even sometimes physico. He has a disease and that has festered into lies. Lies that make him believe he can walk from bethen my shadown. Lies that he just pushed our family away._

 _Only now my brother is no longer worthy of being called my brother. Now he is takeing orders from Triple H. he does what he is told and no longer listen to his own mind. Kane I promise you this on our mother's grave. I will save you and on that grave I will make Triple H pay for turning him humans._

When the promo was over the triple bong rang threw the arena as Taker made his way to the ring. There was an ominus feeling in the air as Taker got in the ring, rolled his eyes back and made the lights come back on. Kane was already in the ring waiting for his older brother. The two started across the ring at each other. Neither of them saying a word as the bell rang.

Taker looked at Kane who seemed to be trying to say something slowly apporached his brother and Taker came out on the attack. he got Kane on the ropes still hitting on his younger brother. Then Taker clothes lined Kane who rolled out of the ring. Went after him. Kane punched Taker right in the jaw. Kane went to Irish whip Taker into the ring but Taker reversed and got Kane back in the ring. Then Taker hit Kane square between the eyes then he legged dropped right on to Kane's head.

Getting back in the ring. Taker again Irish whipped his brother into a cornor then whipped him self elbowing Kane ring in the face. Then Taker again hit Kane with a running elbow causing his brother to full to the mate. Then he kicked Kane right in the gut and tried for a tombstone. But Kane threw him over his shoulders and into the ropes. Turning around he kicked Taker in the face causing him to hit the mate and Kane began to wail on his older brother.

Kane kept wailing on his older brother until Taker countered and started wailing on him. Taker and Kane both finally got back to their feet. When Kane side slamed Taker hard. Getting back up Kane went top rope to try and clothes line Taker to get his pin expect his older brother kicked out. Kane than started punching on Taker again then Irish whipped him to a cornor he went for a running elbow but Taker moved and Kane with a running bull dog. Taker grabbed his brother's arm to do old school. Only Kane caught him by the thoart chock slamming his brother. Thinking for sure he had his brother beat Kane turned his back.

he didn't see Taker sit up and get up he started wailing on Kane. Clothes lines back to back grabbing his little brother. Taker chock slammed Kane as he landed to the canvus. Taker sigeled rest in peace. An when Kane stood back up he found himself getting tombstonded and Taker getting the pin and the win. Which meant now Kane had no choice but to leave Triple H 's groupe and return to his brother.

 **2hrs later- A bar in Chicago.**

Dean and Lessie were sitting in the booth at a bar celebrating their wins they had tonight. Lessie was laughing at something Dean said when she stop suddenly.

"Less what's wrong?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Nothing.. I just thought I saw someone... walk in that looke like him. That's all." Lessie said suddenly.

"Less hey his not here. Why would he could come here?"

"I don't know. I just never mind. I won't ruin our night. We won two big matches tonight."

"It's fine Lessie really. Do you wanna head back to the hotel?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Dean gave her a small smile as they picked their stuff. An left the bar. As they headed back to the hotel Dean could tell that who ever had come into the bar that looked like that jurk who hurt his best friend. The whole drive back to the hotel Lessie was quite. She didn't say a word the whole ride back.

When they reached the hotel Lessie got out of the car and rushed inside. That was when Dean knew something was wrong. he went up to her floor to her room. Lessie had left the door ajarued so he just walked in. Finding Lessie sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Lessie hey, hey it's okay." Dean said as he sat on the bed beside her wrapping an arm her.

"It was him... Dean it was him..." Lexie whispered.

"Him? As in Lucas him?"

"Y-yeah..y-yeah.."

Dean pulled her close an wrapped his other arm around her. He rocked her close try to be some comfort to her. Lessie sobs racked her small frame in waves. Dean pulled her hair back and rubbed her neck and his hand threw her hair. Finally after a long while the sobs finally stopped. The two sat in comfotable silence. Dean let Lessie get herself settled down enought to talk. Finally with a shake breath Lessie spoke.

"W-w-what was he -he doing here?"

"I don't know. I don't know Less. Do you want to call Clay or Alec maybe they know?" Dean asked.

Lessie nodded silently as Dean reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Hitting the call button he dailed Clay's number and after one ring he picked up.

" _Ambrose what's up?"_ asked Clay

"Clay did you know that Lucas was here?"

 _"What no i had no idea he was even in Chicago"_

"He is or was look.. Man Lessie saw him tonight at the bar we were eatting at and it frecked her out majorly."

 _"He didn't notice you two did her?"_

"No"

 _"Good. Look Alec and I are still in town we'll try to find out. What his doing in town."_

"Alright man. Look I'm staying with Lessie tonight so don't go getting ideas okay."

 _"Alright later."_

"Later"

After he hung up with Clay. Dean looked down and noticed that while he'd been talking to her brother. Lessie had falling asleep in his arms. Dean smiled softly as he placed his cell phone at the head of the bed and gentally laid. Lessie down. Keeping her safe in his arms Dean laid down next to her and let sleep take over.

Sometimes the saftest places for someone when they're scared. Is in the arms of someone they care about and trust. An in Lessie's case that someone is the same person who she never though she would be able to trust or meet in her life.

Fate is a funny thing. Sometiems it can be crule, sometimes hopeful and sometimes Fate can't control our hearts. Love is a mystery to everyone . The question really is when fate, llove what ever two people who are meant to never meant to meet. A boy from the wrong side ,a girl whos life was planned out can find each other and even find love they never thought possable right.

Okay guys I hope you all like this chapter please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter until later. ~ Dean's Country Angel.


	6. Fighting back

Hey guys I'm alive! Honestly I've been alive the whole time. We've just had computer issues and then things have been crazy for me. With trying to plan my wedding in a few months. I've skipped a few months and I'm behind with what is going on in WWE because I can't watch it right now. So anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and I promises the next one won't be months late.

* * *

November 2015

Five months later things in WWE had gone from bad to down right evil. The Authority now had the upper hand in the war for power. Seth Rollins was still champion but now Wade Barrett holds the IC champion, J&J are tag team champions. The worse thing of all was that John Cena had gone to the authority side. Now the loyalties Vince had left were the hall of framers. Dusty Rhodes, Bret, Davy, Owen, Pillman, Jerry Lawler, J.R, Booker and Ted Sr. Along with the current superstars like Randy, Roman, Dean, Lessie, Haile, Taker, Tressa, Nattie , Tyson, David, ect. There was only one secret the loyalist had JBL was being the spy for them and telling Vince what Hunter's plans were for that night.

Things in WWE might be going to hell but things between Dean and Lessie seemed to be progressing slowly. Hail and Tressa tired everything they could to get Lessie to admit her feelings for Dean. She wouldn't so much as give an inch. While Roman, Taker and Randy really tried to get Dean to admit he had feelings for Lessie.

Both of them were being very stubborn but that was a a good thing was it?

Three weeks before .

"Sometimes I wounder why I liked him at all." Lessie was telling Haile as they sat in Starbucks talking about the latest problems in WWE.

"Les, you were fifteen and lets face it. Back then Cena had fire , now a days his just like Hunter."

"What mad with power?"

"No his a spot light hog. Who thinks it's his place to judge the new guys."

"Yeah , but he had no right. Taker has always been the one to judge the rookies."

"True but now that that irritable bowl syndrome has the upper hand what can we do?"

Lessie sat for a moment as she looked out the window at the rainy Seattle day. She and Hallie had meet up after their work outs for coffee and girl talk. Tressa normally would have joined them expect normally would have joined them expect both and she and Randy were having some much needed time off. Lessie and Haile both had been working straight threw taking no days off so that after they could take the next four months off before Maina and be home for the holidays.

"Well Dean and Roman still hold a gurge against Seth. An not to mention they both are up for a title shot." Lessie said.

"Okay , one problem how can they get shots with that hoe and irritable bowl syndrome having the upper hand how are we suppose to get them a shot?"

"You're forgetting who's side we are on Hals."

"Oh yeah, that right we are on his side and since Cena has gone all evil side on us. He does need a new champion."

Haile smiled as did Lessie they both had the some idea. If Vince needed a new champion to represent him then he had two really good champions to be in Dean and Roman. Now the whole idea was how to talk Vince into giving either one of them a title shot.

"So how in the world do we convenes Vince to give him a title shot?"

"Not to worry Hals. We can get Vince to agree to it."

 **2hrs later Key Arena**

Lessie and Haile knocked on the door of Vince's office and walked in. The chairman was sitting on one of the leather sofa's going over papers and just happen to look up when the two Divas walked in.

"Lessie, Haile, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can we talk to you for a second Vince?" asked Lessie.

"Sure of course." replied Vince.

"Well Hallie and I were talking earlier and since Cena now works for them. You need a new champion to represent you." Lessie said.

"Well that is true. Who did you have in mind?" Vince asked looking at the Divas.

"Hum-mm Ambrose and Reigns huh? I like that idea. They both are ready for it. Ambrose a bit more then Roman. Alright ladies I believe we have it. We also will need other new champions to represent us as well. Why do you two sit down and we'll talk over this idea of who should be what." suggested Vince.

Haile and Lessie both smiled as they sat down on the leather sofa oppose the chairman and began discussing with him the ideas for the new champions that would be on his side.

After the two had help Vince come up with a plan for the new champions. They made their way down the hall to catering. As they walked they laughed about the ideas Vince had come up with for tonight. They felt good about helping their side out. An about Dean and Roman getting crowned champions tonight in front of Hunter and his pack of lap dogs. When they reached catering they joined Dean, Roman, Randy and Taker at a table near the back of the room.

"What are you two so happy about?" asked Dean noticing the twinkle in Lessie's eye. He knew by that look she'd been up to something.

"We just went and suggested to Vince that you and Roman should be the next champions for our side." replied Haile.

"Did the ol'man agree to it?" Taker asked. Knowing very well how Vince never took ideas from his superstars and divas unless it was something he really liked. After being in the WWE for the longest time Taker had learned a lot about his boss and about the man's mind tended to work .

"He did. Which shocked me really. I never though would take an idea for us." Haile smiled. "Yep Lessie told Vince since Cena was now on Hunter's side. We needed new champions so she suggested Dean or Roman." Halie contuided

"Wow thanks girls." Roman smiled at both of them.

"Welcome Roman. You are ready to be champion you know." Lessie smiled back.

"So Les, you really think a good choice to be the new champ huh?" Dean teased his best friend.

"Well duh, you've been champion so many times. So who's to say you can't be a great champ again only this time for the right side." Lessie smiled.

"What about me?" teased Roman.

"You to Roman." giggled Haile at the way Lessie and Dean were going back forth with each other over his many runs as champion.

"I wasn't on Hunter side when I won the US title." Dean argued.

"So where you and Roman both sided with that big nose idjit." Lessie argued back

"Roman will please tell my best friend here that we were NOT on Hunter's side when you won the tag title and me the US Title." Dean begged his friend.

"Man, I can't even remember that far back. From I do remember no we weren't. We didn't work for anyone." Roman said point blank.

Haile, Taker and Randy all three rolled their eyes. As Lessie kept going back and forth with Dean and Roman about how there was no question that they worked with Hunter when they been in the Shield with Rollins. While Roman and Dean both told her time and time again they didn't work for anyone back then and they still didn't work for anyone.

"Les, just give it up will ya." Haile begged her best friend.

"No use in fighting with them Lessie. You'll never win." added Taker.

Lessie just sighed as the five went back to talk about other things. They talk until it was time for Raw to start.

Raw open with Hunter standing in the middle of the ring. With a mic in his hand ready to tell the world that John Cena had joined his side. The grin on his smug face was enough to make any fan want to jump out of their seats and punch him right in the kisser.

"Tonight, Tonight I would like to welcome a new member into the authority. He has been in the WWE for over ten years. His won just about every title in the company. An now he has agreed to join the authority. Please help me welcome..."

Hunter was cut off when "No Chance in Hell" came across the sound system. Hunter's eyes went wide with shock. He sure as hell wasn't expecting to see his father in law walk out to the ring. As Vince made his way to the ring he shook hand with a few fans and then climbed into the ring. He shook hands with his son in law. An then asked for mic. Straightening his jacket Vince turned and spoke.

"Hunter I'm sorry to interrupter you. Only I came out here to tell you that I have decided that since you have four champions. I've decided that I will have my own new champions. WWE, IC, USA,Tag and of course I have Divas champion already. An may I present ladies and gentlemen my Divas champion Lessa!" Vince announced.

Lessie's music hit as she made her way to the ring. Holding the Divas title with pride as she climbed into the ring she shook hand with both Vince and Hunter. Then asking for a mic she turned to the fans.

"Lessa has been loyal to me since she joined us here in WWE. As have many others who are going to joining Lessa and myself in this very ring." said Vince.

"An just who that be?" Hunter asked.

"Lessa please." Vince motioned for her to continue

"Thank you sir. Please allow me to introduce the new and rightful WWE world heavy weight champion. Dean Ambrose." announced Lessie with a big smile on her face.

Dean's music hit and the crowd went absolute crazy at seeing him wearing the title around his waist. A few months back Dean had lost his big ladder match again Seth Rollins. Now he was finally the rightful champion and was wearing the old World Heavy Weight Championship belt. Dean got in the ring and stood next to Lessie who passed him the mic.

"Allow me to introduce to you my best friend and my brother the new IC Champion Roman Reigns." Dean said

Roman came down threw the crowd with the newer/older version of the IC Championship belt over his shoulder. The crowd as always went nuts as Roman made his way down to the ring. People patting him on the shoulder and fans trying to get pictures as he walked passed them. Jumping over the barracked Roman looked around smiling as he climbed into the ring. He shook hands with Vince and Hunter. Fist bumped with Dean and gave Lessie a hug. The crowd was still going crazy so after they settled down Dean passed the mic to Lessie who smiled got bigger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome back the King of Harts and the British Bulldog, Owen Hart and Davy boy Smith the newest WWE World Tag Team Champions!" Lessie announced.

The Hart Foundation music hit and the crowd roared to life once again. As Owen and Davy made they're way down to the ring. It had been along while since either Owen or Davy had held the tag team titles not to mention been seen in the ring. So it was a great surprise and a great treat. Lessie, Dean and Roman turned around and glanced at Hunter. Who's eyes had gotten so big they looked as though they were going to come out of their sockets. When Owen and Davy enter the ring they played up to the fans and then shook hands with Vince and Hunter.

Lessie smiled hugging both men as Dean and Roman shook hands with them. After which Lessie passed the mic to Owen who turned to the fans.

"It's been..." the crowd started to chant Owen and Bulldog. Both men just smiled and shook their heads while letting fans chant. Finally the crowd chilled out and Owen got a chance to speck. "It's been a long time since The British Bulldog and myself have stood in this ring holding the gold that has always been an honor to hold."

"The King of Harts and myself have are very honored that Mr. McMahon as asked us to be his new WWE Tag Team champions." Davy added.

"An now if you please allow us introduce a young man that Bulldog and myself have had hand in training. My brother Bret trained this young man from a young age and Bulldog and myself had the great privilege of watching him grow into a fine a young man. Accompany by our niece Natalyla the new Light Weight World Champion Tyson Kidd!"

Tyson's music and the crowd had a big reaction but not as big as the one Owen and Davy had gotten. Nattie and Tyson made their way to the ring they high five the fans. Then Nattie got into the ring followed by Tyson. The hugged Davy and Owen. Shook hands with Vince and Hunter then turned to Dean ,Roman and Lessie. Tyson fist bumped the guys while Nattie and Lessie hugged in the middle of the ring.

Once he had all his champions behind him Vince waited to see what Hunter's next move was going to be. Hunter counted a heart beat before laughing to himself and then turning to his father in law he said.

"Vince as funny as this is what is going on here? This isn't the attitude era you know the invasion died along time ago." said Hunter.

Vince turned around to his champions and then to the crowd who was cheering and then back to Hunter. Lessie wanted nothing more then say something. Only she knew Vince had one more surprise up his sleeve. When Haile and Lessie had gone to talk to him about this whole thing earlier he'd already had something in the works and what he was about revile was something that was going to shock Hunter to his core.

"Hunter I'm highly aware that the attitude era ended years ago. You see this is my business and I'm doing what I believe is best for MY business. So with that being said I would like introduce to you one of my new GM's for Monday night. You will know this man very well Hunter as he is your best friend. Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome one of the newest GM's for Monday Night. The heart break kid Shawn Micheals!" announced Vince.

Shawn's music hit but he didn't come down the ramp. He stood up the ramp and wait for a few moments until Vince spoke again.

"Now this next man Hunter you know very well as well. I need to say one thing. Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome the second newest Gm of Monday night Raw. He is the best there is the best there was and the best there ever will be. He is Bret "The Hitman" Hart" said Vince.

Hunter's eyes once again looked as though they were going to pop out of his sockets. As Shawn and Bret made their way to the ring. Honestly it had been shock to everyone. No one and I do mean no one would have though that Bret and Shawn would ever end up running Raw together. Only Vince McMahon could make two enemies now friends the powers that be in WWE. When the two men reached the ring. They bantered for a bit about who was going in first. Finally after a few second Shawn went in first and then Bret followed. As the two men stood in the ring they shook hands with everyone on their side along with Vince and Hunter. Who was still in so much shock that Shawn and Bret were going to be running Monday night Raw he didn't really sake hands with either of them he just nodded. Shawn asked for two mics. He handed one to Bret and kept the other one. After the crowd settled down a bit Shawn spoke first.

"Tonight is historical night here in World Wrestling Entertainment wouldn't you say so Hitman?"

"Very true Shawn." Bret answered trying not to laugh.

"Because who have ever though that you and I would be working together? I mean after all we hated each other for so many years." added Shawn.

"Yes Shawn we did." Bret smricked.

"So why in the world would we ever agree to run Monday Night together?" asked Shawn

"I don't know Shawn why would we?" Bret smricked looking once again at Hunter.

"Because it would seem that someone. Got a little to cocky with his new suit and hair duo and though that HE would better at running this company then Vince McMahon." continued Shawn.

"I wounder who that would be Shawn?" Bret asked

"My big nosed , big ego road my coat tails for along time in DX best friend." Shawn said getting all in Hunter face.

Hunter's face began to turn red as Shawn came with insult after insult. Finally he'd had enough and spoke.

"Shawn if memory serves me right here. You and I were in DX for a long time. An it was because of me that you won Montreal." Hunter snapped.

Shawn looked over at Bret who looked at Owen who looked at Davy who looked at Vince who looked at everyone else.

"Well well must we always bring up the past around here Hunter? If it wasn't for me you'd still be Hunter Heart Hemsley the blue blood who slept with the bosses daughter and caused a father daughter relation ship to split apart now didn't you." Shawn snapped back.

Knowing full well that this was not about to end well Vince got in the middle of the two men. Lessie who wasn't about let anyone ruin their plan stood by Vince and looked Hunter square in the eye. Taking his eyes off Shawn and Bret for one second Hunter looked down at Lessie and asked.

"What do you want?"

"I have a match ideas for tonight and if Mr. McMahon along with Shawn and Bret agree I believe this could be one hell of a Monday Night Raw." answered Lessie.

"Just what is your plan Lesa?" asked Bret.

"How about this our Champion Dean Ambrose vs their Champion Seth Rollins. Their IC Champion Wade Barrett vs our IC Roman Reigns. In a tag team match!" Lesa said.

"Personally I like it." answered Shawn specking up first.

"As do we." agreed Bret and Vince.

Now Hunter had the floor. Not specking for a moment he though about the match and the he finally spoke.

"Alright it's a match."

Everyone on their side smiled . Lesa and Haile's idea had worked now Hunter was out numbered. An with Shawn on their side there was no way Hunter's side would ever keep power now.

* * *

Okay guys so I'm breaking this chapter up into 2 chapters. Because I've got an idea I just have to work it out on paper first. Okay guys please leave a review and let me know what you think ~ Later guys ~ Dean's Country Angel


	7. Blooming romance?

Hey guys okay so I know it's been like forever and lifetime since I actually wrote something or updated anything. But life has been crazy messed up. See over 2 years ago I meet a guy, moved away from my family, and started a life with him. Then over a year ago I got married and things have been crazy. I'm still getting use to being a wife and also being a daughter in law and sister in law. Life is crazy more so then ever. So now that life has kinda of settled down and I have a chance to get my comptuer out of storage I can finely get back to writing again. So here a very long and possable never going read update.

 ***Chapter 8***

 **1 week later**

Lessie and Dean were sitting on the couch watching movies. 12 rounds 2 and 12 round 3. Long ago Lessie had thown 12 rounds out the window of her apartment along with all her John Cena stuff.

"So okay i know you like the 12 rounds I did. What I want to know is why do you like this one? I mean i don't get it?" Dean asked.

"Because Randy and Tessa did awesome in this movie. I mean for it to be Tessa's first movie and Randy's first lead in a movie. Not to mention the villian guy in this honestly is way more sit out to get revenage on the people what took his from him." explained Lessie.

"Yeah but I mean come on Les."

"Oh hush you were locked in a cop shop with only a pistal and you were trying to prove your expartner was a crooked cop and then you were beat up and found out that even the captain of the force was in onit." laughed Lessie.

Dean rolled his eyes he though his movie was awesome since it was his first. Lessie had even gone to visist him on the set a couple of times before she had gotten injuried. The movie had just wrapped timing when Alec had called him about Lessie's injury. Luckly the movie was being shot in Georiga so it hadn't taken Dean long to get down to Tampa.

Lessie noticed how far off in his own head Dean was. It was one of those rare times. When she could really look at Dean and not have to worry about him catching her noticeing him. He sure had changed alot since she'd first noticed him. Lessie had been only twenty two years old when she had first laid eyes on Dean.

Only back then he'd been called by his name Jon Moxley. ALec and Clay had taken her to an idies show the first time. Lessie had been to a indie show and not been wrestling. Alec had gotten tickets to this promtion CZW. Clay said there was this crazy talented guy name Jon Moxley who was up for the title. Lessie had his name a few times and had wanted to go see if Moxley was crazy as everyone said he was.

 ***May 28,2012 Baton Rouge Louisanna.***

"Les! Hurry up you never take this long to get ready." cried ALec from the sitting room of their hotel suite.

"She still not ready yet?" asked Clay

"No, and she enver takes this long." gourned Alec.

Clay couldn't help but laugh at his younger brother. Even though he to was curiouse as to why his baby sister was takeing so long to get ready. It wasn't like Lessie to take this long to get dressed ever in her life.

"Do you think hs'es trying to catch Moxley's eye?" Clay asked learing up against the door

Before Alec could answer. Lessie came out of the room wearing her denium lee shorts, a cherry blossom layed slevees shirt , her hair was pinned up and pulled back. She even put on make up, earrings and slipped into her white low heels shoes.

"Finally! Not that you don't look nice sis but it took you long enough to get ready." complained ALec

"Excuse me but I wanted to look nice! You never know who could be there. A WWE scoute for all I know." Lessie explained to her brother.

It'd been a little over six months since Lessie had broken up with her pre-arranged furture husband. So Alec and Clay though brigning her to a wrestling show would cheer her up a little bit. It seemed the two week long trip had been just the thing to cheer her up. The show was just an added bonus.

"Come on you two there will be a huge line at the River Center if we don't leave now!" Lessie grabbed her bag and glared at her brothers.

"Keep your panties on sis." laughed Alec.

"What have I done." goarned Clay as they followed Lessie out the door.

"Les! Will you slow down!" complained Alec

"Yeah Les! give us a chance to catch up will you!" added Clay out of breath.

"Jezz you two. I know you're getting old but seriously I think ya'll be able to keep up with me." laughed Lessie as she waited for her brothers to catch up with her.

"You.. really.. need to stop.. laughing." gasped Alec

"Yeah.. Les.. you ..gotta... know.. we... arent's ..in that good ... of .. shape.." breathed Clay

Lessie couldn't help but laugh at her brothers. They both had been football players in high school and college. Clay had laso ran track and Alec had played baksetball. So she really couldn't help but laugh at them. Stopping in front of the old captial building Lessie waited on her brothers. When they finally caught up with her. They all three walked into the River Center.

"Wow this place is bigger thank I though. I mean wow!" Lessie exclamied as she looked around.

"WWE comes out here alot. Clay and I have been here a few times." Alec told his sister.

"Only this is the first time a indy company has been here." added Clay.

"An just so happen to be the company that Jon Moxley works for?" Lessie asked.

Alec and Clay just smiled at each other. Lessie just rolled her eyes. She loved and adored her brothers but they both could be idoits. Even though she knew the chances of her meeting Jon Moxley were slim to none. Still her brothers bringing her here was a stupid idea. Even though she knew this trip was to help take her mind off everything. It still made her want to rethink everything she had ever done.

Clay caught the look of doubt in his sisters eyes. Wrapping an arm around his baby sister's shoulders, Clay pulled her in close.

"You made the right decision to get into the wrestling business Les. You're talented and smart. Believe me. If you had done anything else . Well you wouldn't be you or happy." smiled Clay

"Clay is right Les you've always been the rebel of the family. An we wouldn't have you any other way. You know that right?" Alec asked as he smiled at his sister.

Lessie smiled and hugged her brothers. While most of the time she doubted herself. Her brothers always reassured her that she made the right decision and for the she was greaful. The siblings found their seats front row. Right next to the ring Clay, Lessie and Alec were impressed by alot of the talent as the show started. Course Lessie was making mental notes about this move or that move. Until finally it was time for the main event.

A guy dressed in what to be a singlet came to the ring. No one like this guy at all because he was getting majorly booed. Next a guy in a white wife beatershirt and jeans came to the ring. Lessie knew this was the famous Jon Moxley. His unruly dirty blond hair and hazel green eyes full of fire . Mad Lessie smile. Jon Moxley had an air about him that Lessie felt that she could udnerstand. EVery wrestler had story. An from the look of Moxley he hadn't had it easy. The crowd loved him though. When Moxley got in the ring. Lessie locked eyes with him for a plit second.

Then suddenly as if they'd never shared that second. Moxley got to work. Clay and Alec watched Lessie as she watched Moxley. It was the mix of fire, passion and talent that made Lessie so emerised in Moxley. Just when you think the match is over and Moxley was done. He hit his oppent with a bat and flatten the guy.

Lessie just smiled as the ref raised Moxley's hand. Suddenly like someone was pulling her up. Lessie stood up clapping. An once again their eyes meet for a brief second. When Moxley got out of the ring. He was hsaking hand with fans. When he got closer Lessie felt her heart rate pick up. When their hands finally touched she flet like lighting went straight threw her. Only Moxley didn't seem to notice he'd already moved on to another fan. Clay and Alec both couldn't help but laugh. Lessie seemed like she was on a cloud nine.

"What are you tow pinheads laughing at?" Lessie asked her tow chuckling brothers.

"Nothing sis just your reaction to Moxley that is all." laughed Alec

Lessie rolled her eyes at her older brother. She hated when they laughed at her for her reaction to certain things. Only her reaction to MOxley couldn't be helped. There was just something about him that drew Lessie to really want to get to know him better. Only before she could even think Clay and Alec were leading her out of the River Center and back to the car.

 ***End of FlashBack***

 _He sure has changed well okay maybe not. That much._ Lessie though as she managed to look back and focus on the movie. Thankfully Dean had been so wrapped up in watching the movie that he hadn't noticed her looking at him. Suddenly Dean turned to face her.

"Finally decided to stop looking at me?"

Shocked and sutd Lessie stammed "I...I.. wasn't.. looking at you."

"Les you so were looking at me It was weird."

Taking a deep breath Lessie tried to get herself at least her heart rate under control.

"Actually I was thinking of when Clay and Alec took me to an indy show in Louisianna a few years back." Lessie told him. Trying to hide behind the memory.

"I never knew that."

"I hadn't really though about it until now. It was right after everything had gone down with him. My parents and stuff like that."

Dean nodded he knew that talking about the past brought up alot of old demons. Ones that he was sure she didn't want brought up at all because she just wasn't ready to face them yet. Not to mention Dean knew that one day when she was stronge enough she would face the demons from her past and she would win. When the time came of course.

"So what was your favorite match from that night?" Dean asked totally clueless. That the match she had loved from that had been his own.

"Humm well it was this crazy match between a complete idoit and this amazing wrestler named Jon Moxley." grinned Lessie. 

The look on Dean's face was completey princeless. Fact was he'd been totally clueless about the whole thing.

"Wait..wait... you hadn't seen me in real life till the day we met." again Dean was completey shocked.

"I figured there was no point in ever bringing it up."

Dean was quite for a time. He was to busy trying to remember that night. It's been so long ago until it dawned on him.

"You're.. her"

Lessie face expressed how confused she was right at that moment.

"You're the girl the guys in the back said had stood up and was screaming like crazy when I won."

A soft blush crossed Lessie's face. She remememebered doing just that. At the time she felt lika tital Now she like more of an idoit. Honestly she had hoped that maybe he'd completey forgotten that night.

"I didn't act crazy. I just screamed." Lessie defened.

Dean just laughed he knew Lessie and how she was. Honestly

"Okay so you didn't act crazy still you were the loadest person there that night."

"Like you noticed you were kinda of our of it ya know."

"Okay so I had problem back in those days it was part of the gimmick." Smricked Dean.

"Yeah I know but still. I liked it you're fire was crazy back then. I rememeber after that I kept up with you. So when you got in the WWE I knew you would be one of the great."

Dean shook his head. It was so strange to beleive that Lessie had so much belife in him. Even before she knew him. The indy was a tough road for anyone. There was never a sure fire thing that you'd make it to the big time. It had been one of heel of long road for Dean to get to the WWE. Lessie knew how long that road was .She'd been on it herself not all that long ago.

Even though their roads had been different with different obsectuales in their way. Some how some way they'd mangaed to make it to the top. Which had lead them to meet. Dean smiled to himself and Lessie woundered what in the name of God he was smiling about.

So when he looked down and locked eyes with her. She felt that same feeling she had that night at the River Center all that time ago. The way he heart rate begat to beat like crazy, the feeling of some unknown source pulling her closer to him.

"Lessie..." Dean spoke her name so softly she almost didn't hear him or feel it when a milla-second later Dean was kissing her. His lips were soft and sweet. Lessie smiled into the kiss. When he nipped her bottom lip asking permission. Lessie coduln't help the moan that escaped her as she grazed her nails threw his hair.

As quickly as it had started it ended with of them gasping for breath.

"Holy Crap!" they said in stereo.

Both Dean and Lessie had to laugh really. Even though Lessie's face was flushed she was more concered about the fact her hreat rate still hadn't slowed down at all.

"So.." Dean started.

"Nothign will change swear." Lessie reasurred him.

"You sure?"

"Yep. But I will say it you are an amazing kisser." Lessie smiled at him.

Dean gave her his biggest smile and said.

"Right back at ya."

-.

You guys had no idea that Lessie had a secert beleive me it took me a while to figure just how i was going to wrk her secert into the story. Okay so thats it for the update right now. Since I'm for some reason fighting sleep and my husband will be home from work soon hope you guys injoyed the update and please leave a review and tell me what you think.

See ya next time.

Dean's Country Girl.


	8. Rebelling?

**Hey guys so yes I know i'm 2 months late with an update at least it's not 2 years. I've had a bit writers block and plus life tends to get the way of things. We've had 4 new babies born into the family. I'm an Aunt and have two new little cousin in laws and two new baby cousins. So you can see what is going on. So I'm sorry this took me a while. Anyways thanks you guys for reading and I'll see ya'll at the bottom.**

 **Royal Rumble 2016**

The road to wrestlemain 32 had began. Tonight was the Royal Rumble in Orlando Florida, at the Amway Center. Tonight began the road to Dallas. Over the next couple of months things would be heckit around the company. Getting ready for the grandest show of them all on the biggest stage of them all was something that took a lot of planning and lot of time. Everything started at the Rumble though and the win of the match it's self got to go on to get a title match at Wrestlemain. So tonight was going to be a war because every man in that match wanted a shot at the title.

"Ugh I hate Orlando." Lessie mumbled as she, Tessa and Halie walked into the arena.

"You use to live here you know." laughed Halie.

"That is until you know who asked her to move in with him."smiled Tessa.

"Cut it out you two." blushed Lessie.

"Oh come on your happy that Dean asked you to move in with him." teased Halie

"While I might like the fact that I'm in living in the same house as my best friend doesn't mean anything beside you know his dateing someone right." Lessie stressed.

"His not dateing anyone that your cover excuse." Tessa laughed

Lessie just smiled yes that was their cover story. At least as far as anyone in the company knew. The only people who knew the truth were Clay, Alec, Randy, Tessa, Taker ,Halie, Nattie and Tyson. It was around Decemeber of 2015 when things between Lessie and Dean taken a new road. They had decided to take their friendship to the next level and so they began a relationship. Away from the company and away from the eyes of the fans. Even though Shane Mcmahon had begged them to do an on screen storyline together. They refused. Mostly because it wasn't a good idea. Lessie still had her ex boyfriend in the background not to mention she was slowly making some kind of repair to her realtionship with her parents.

Clay a had invited Dean to Knoxville with Lessie for the holidays to meet the family. That had been a day that Lessie still wish she could forget. Even though it had started out pleasant it soon had a taken a turn that she ended up leaving before the night had even finished.

 **Christmas 2015 Knoxville the Conroy house**

" _Guys I can't believe you talked me into coming back here." Lessie groaned as she got in the car with Clay his family and Dean._

" _Les, you haven't been home in over three years. Besides mom and da have been asking about you all the time. Da misses you and Ma well you know how she is." Clay said._

 _Lessie rolled her eyes and grabbed Dean's hand. She was glad Clay had invite him along. She hadn't the though of going back home to face her parents without him by her side. Dean was her rock, her strong will when she couldn't fight alone anymore._

" _Besides what will they think of me." Dean smile as put a piece of gum in his mouth._

" _Do you honestly think I care?" Lessie asked_

" _No but Clay might." Dean chuckled_

 _Clay laughed as his did wife. Lessie loved her sister in law JoBeth. She was a great person and she'd been more of a sister to Lessie then her own. An they were close almost as they could be. JoBeth was the best thing to happen to her brother and she loved that Clay was happy with his life and the person he chose to marry._

" _Lessie seriously why aren't you dateing him?" JoBeth asked as joined in Clay's laughter._

" _Jo! His my best friend besides Dean wouldn't want to date someone with past like mine. Not to mention you know how is it with our family. They don't take well to new comers" Lessie admitted._

" _Hey I never said I wouldn't date you. What do you think I'm a snob or something." Dean laughed._

" _God no your no snob Dean your far from that."_

 _JoBeth and Clay smiled at the two in the backsteat watching them. They were happy Lessie had found someone like Dean. He was perfect for her funny,crazy talented, humble and protective. In all honestly. JoBeth ,Clay , Alec and Lesa approved of Dean from the moment they meet him. All they wanted was Lessie happy and if Dean was the person to make her happy then they were happy for her. No matter what the rest of the family thought about her._

" _Serioulsy though I'm scared about mom and dad meeting you. I mean they still haven't fully accepted that I'm in the company and they still aren't happy about the fact that I broke up with that two face back stabbing you know what." Lessie stressed to all of them._

" _Don't worry about the parnets sis mom and dad will be happy that you're happy remember." Clay said._

" _Yeah right whatever. You and I both know that they won't be happy for me."_

 _Dean knowing full well what was going in Lessie's head wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close helping her to fight back threw what ever was going on in her head. He knew that coming home for christmas with her parents wasn't going to be a cake walk for her. She'd spent so much of her time trying not to talk to them. Expect when Clay had called told them that they parents wanted her to come home and bring Dean it had taken Roman, Clay ,Alec and Dean himself to tell her she needed to go and at least try and have a good time. All though if Dean had really though about it. He never would have tried to get her to go._

 _The rest of the drive to the Conroy house was silent. No one said a word. Lessie stayed closed to Dean who didn't let go of her hand for the whole ride. When the big old style southern plantion house with it's colums and shuttered windows came into view Lessie felt a hug lump grow in her thorat. Dean could hear her heart rate picking up and she leaned over wishpering to Dean._

" _I can't go threw with this."_

" _I'm right here alright. We can get threw this. All we have to do is just make sure that they don't try and introduced him to me. Because if they do I might have to kick his ass all over the place and that can be trouble." Dean told her._

" _That makes two of us my friend." Clay answered_

" _Lessie they won't try anything with all of us there. This is suppose to be a family dinner. They won't invite him if it was something else I don't think they would have wanted any of us to come." JoBeth said looking at Clay._

" _If had been one of dads business dinners believe me they wouldn't have any of us here." Clay said._

" _Will they be there?" Lessie asked refering to her sisters._

" _Saddly no our dear twins are out of the country with their husbands and children on vaction with another one of the families." Clay said._

" _Go figure." Lessie mumbled._

 _Clay,Jobeth and Dean all laughed. At least some of the tension would be gone without the twins around that would mean that more then not Lessie could actually talk with her parents without her sisters making rude and hateful comments about Dean right in front of her. So there was some good news there. As the car came a stop Clay and JoBeth got out first while Dean and Lessie followed them. Making sure her clothes were straight and Dean flipping the collar of his leather jacket up the four headed to the front door of the house._

 _Clay rang the bell when they arrived at the front. It was quickly answered by one of the maids who usred them inside. Takeing their coats. Well all expects Dean's who told her he'd just keep his on. Lessie couldn't help but laugh. An grabbed his hand thanking him silently. Suddenly out of no where a man where a tux appeared,._

" _Good evening Mr. Clay Ms. JoBeth, Ahh Miss Lessie it's lovely to see you again. Welcome home" greeted the man._

" _It's good to see you again Alfred. This is my best friend Dean.. Dean Ambrose. Dean this Alfred his my parnets butler." Lessie smiled introudceing Dean to Alfred._

" _So Al nice place you got here. Are Mr. and Mrs. stuckup at home?" Dean asked causeing Lessie to giggle._

" _Pardon?"_

" _He means father and mother Alfred." Lessie giggled._

" _Father and Mother so formal Les really. Never heard you be so formal before." Dean chuckled._

" _That's what she raised to call them." Alfred replied._

" _Well are they in?" Clay asked._

" _Of course your parents are waiting for you all in the drawing room." Alfred said showing them the way to the room where Lessie and Clay's parents where waiting for them._

" _Madam, Sir, Mr. Clay, , Miss Lessie and Mr. Dean are here." Alfred present them to Mr. and Mrs. Conroy._

" _Clay, Jobeth it's so good to see you." Mrs. Conroy said as she greeted her son and daughter in law in a hug. Then she saw Lessie standing off to the side with Dean showing him something or other. "Lessie my dear it's so good to see you." Mrs. Conroy said as she walked over to her daughter._

" _Mother it's good to see you as well. This is my best friend and co worker Dean Ambrose. Dean this is my mother Alisana Conroy." Lessie said as introduced Dean to her mother._

" _Pleasure is mine Dean."_

" _Nice to meet ya Mrs. Conroy. I've heard a lot about you." Dean answered with his smricking smile._

" _Clay, Jobeth where are the grandkids." Mr. Conroy asked as he walked into the room hugging his son and daughter in law._

" _They are with the nanny dad it's to late for them to come out in this chilly weather." JoBeth answered._

" _Of course.. Oh Lessie." Mr Conroy said._

" _Hi Father." Lessie answered._

" _An who is this man?"_

" _Father this is my best friend and co worker Dean Ambrose. Dean meet my father Leon Van Conroy."_

" _Good to meet you sir. I've heard a lot about you from your daughter."_

" _Yes I'm sure. Tell me Dean how long have you been in the wrestleing business?"_

" _Since I was eighteen. I worked my way up from the bottom." Dean answered._

 _Mr. Conroy only nodded and turned his attention back to Clay and JoBeth. Meanwhile Mrs. Conroy had gone into the kitchen to check on the meal. Lessie took Dean's hand and took him around the house. Not going upstairs though that would give her parents the wrong idea and the last thing that she wanted was for them to think that she was going to be something in their home._

 _After the tour Lessie took Dean out to the pool and they sat down looking out at the land. Dean could now tell why Lessie had been so scared to come home. He didn't like the vibe he was getting from her parents. They seemed to be judeing both of them in their own way. Lessie was just about to say something when Clay informed them it was time for dinner. Walking back in the house Dean never let go of Lessie's hand as they walked inside._

 _Dinner started kinda out quite as always Clay and Lessie remembered family dinners being Alec and Masy had refused to come and Lessie now wished she'd refused. There was never anything worse then a cold and dead dinner with her parnets. Finally not being able to handel the quite anymore. Dean spoke up._

" _So Mr. Conroy this is a lovely house you have here."_

" _Thank you Dean. So Clay tells me your from Ohio."_

" _Yeah born and raised there. Now I live in Vegas when I'm not on the road."_

" _I attened Ohio state myself. Did you go to college Dean?" asked Mr. Conroy._

" _No sir by the time it came time for me to college I was working in the indies. Just kinda of getting my foot in the door ya know." Dean reliped before taking a sip of whiskey._

" _So you started at the bottom and worked your way up to the WWE did you?" Mrs. Conroy asked_

" _Yeah, honestly it wasn't an easy road. Then again it's not easy for anyone starting out. We all might have our different backgrounds. At some point though we all ended up in the indies praying we get a call from the WWE."_

" _What happens to those people who aren't like you and Lessie that do not get a call from the WWE?" Mrs. Conroy asked._

" _They stay in the indies and work for the different promotions. Sometimes it might a year , might take ten years , hell it could take a lifetime. But even you don't reach the main goal we can stay in the indies until we retire." Dean said._

" _Some wrestlers who don't make the WWE go over to proJapan and do amazing over there and then can come back here to the states though." Lessie added._

 _Her parents nodded it seemed strange. IT was almost as though they were starting to understand the wrestling business. An honestly Lessie didn't know how she felt about that._

 _When dinner was over Lessie, Dean, Clay and JoBeth joined Mr. and Mrs. Conroy in the living room. The silence once again filled the room and it was deathly spooky. Until Dean once again broke the silence by specking to Mr. Conroy._

" _, can I ask a really kind of a personal question."_

" _Of course Dean."_

" _Why Lucas Connors? I mean he turned everyone else against Lessie when she joined the company but yet. You guys still wanted her to marry him. He seems like a jackass if you ask me." Dean said._

" _Lucas Connors , was our choice really. Only Lessie has always known that she should listen to her own heart. When we relized that Lucas was lieing well it was to late by that time and we couldn't make up for what he'd done to Lessie and we couldn't make up for what we had done to her either." Mr. Conroy answered._

" _That was why we asked Lessie to come home. We wanted to apologize for what we did sweetheart. I know that you can never forgive us. Because we sided with Connors boy but now I wish we hadn't." Mrs. Conroy added._

 _That had been Lessie's brecking point. She got up and walked outside Dean hot on her heels. He knew coming back here was a bad idea. Only he didn't think that Mr. and Mrs. Conroy would try and act like they wanted to say they were sorry to Lessie after everything they had put her threw. They were being nice enough to him but Lessie had been able to see threw the whole thing._

 _ **End of flashback** _

"I still can't believe that you and Dean aren't actually ready to admit that you guys are together. Together I mean everyone knows how you to are." Tressa said.

"That's because we aren't ready to tell anyone. Lets face it Dean's career is at the top of the ladder right now since that dumb ass has gone part time and everything . We just... We don't rush anything you know. I mean heck we only came this far a month ago. We still even aren't sure about this whole thing yet either." Lessie tried to explain to her friend.

"Your scared about it though." Hailey intruped.

"Me.. scared.. not likey..." Lessie laughed "Come you two lets go get ready there is a show to get ready for that leads to the biggest stage of them all." Lessie laughed as she left her two friends and headed towards the locker room. _Phew that was to dam close I swear I can't hide anything from those two._ Lessie though.

Finally it was time for the Royal Rumble to start. The Rumble was the being of the WWE's road to the grandest stage of them all Wrestlemaina. This year it was going to be held in Dallas Texas. Lessie was neverous and couldn't wait. Mr. McMahon had even show'd up. Because Roman was putting his title up against 29 other men in a royal rumble match tonight.

The kickoff started with a fatal four way tag team match to qualify for the rumble. Jack Swagger and Mark Henry ended up beating The Ascension, Darren Young and Damien Sandow and the Dudley boys to get a shot to be in the royal rumble match later on in the night.

The first main match of the night was Dean's last man standing match for the IC title against Kevin Owens. It wasn't the first time Dean had been in a last man standing match. It was how ever the first time Owens had been in one. Lessie had wanted to go ring side with Dean but he didn't think it was a good idea because Lessie hated Kevin Owens more than anyone besides Cena.

The match started off with Dean beating the hell out of Owens with getting him a cornor and punching the living hell out of him. Owens soon turn the tables and got Dean in the cornon using a big right hand to Dean. Dean being Dean how ever didn't take long for him to turn the tables back in his favor. Hitting Owens with a running bull dog made Owens run ring side Dean soon followed knocking both Owens and Micheal Cole out. Soon the match got out of the ring with Dean beating on Owens at ring side. Owens tried to take the fight to Dean but the champion wasn't about to that happen.

A last man standing match wouldn't complete with a weapon so Dean went for the kendo stick and took it Owens giving him the beating of his life. Causeing Owens to run out of the ring yet against and taking Dean threw the barracked into the time keepers spot. The count started and Owens was so sure he'd won. There was just one thing though you can't cout the guy who has been threw more crazy stuff then anyone in the company. Soon though Owens got the upper hand with a kendo stick of his own.

After using every weapon they could get their hands on it was down to a ten count. Owens was so out of it he didn't even see Dean pick up a steel chair and hit him with dirty deeds into a steel chair. The count of ten started again. The match was once again back and forth because Owens rolled out of the ring on the floor. This how ever only ticked Dean off more and he grabbed a table out from under the ring and sit it up. Dean put Owens on the table and the next thing anyone known. That crazy luntic goes to the top rop and elbowed Owens right threw the table. Being the count of ten yet again.

Lessie was stage biteing her lip this match was being to worry her. Dean was winning he was hurt but he was winning. Kevin Owens was known for his fighting but Dean was known for his crazy stunts. An that was had been one thing that Lessie had worried about when she found out Dean had made the match. The next thing Lessie knew Dean was once again sitting up a table in the ring and she right then and there it was over.

Dean got Owens on the top rop hite him a few times before getting on the rops and power bombing Owens and himself right threw the table. Both men where down in the middle of the ring before Owen's got to his feet. Lessie wanted to run out there and help Dean but she knew she couldn't. Espically after Owens power bombed Dean and yelled "Stay down". Dean was down for the count as Lessie looked on from the back. She was scared and rightfully so until just like always Dean popped back up to finish the fight.

Finally after one hell of a match and the crowd going crazy Dean came out on top once again for the IC Championship.

When the match was over Lessie ran to the curtain to wait for Dean to come backstage. She was smileing really big when he came back and she hugged him gentaly.

"You are the craziest man I have ever known in my life you do know that right." Lessie said trying not to cry.

"Owens is tough son of a gun I'll say that." Dean said trying to catch his breath.

"Don't you ever do another last man standing match with him again. He could have killed you." Lessie said as they headed back to the locker room but first to stop by the trainers room to get Dean checked out.

"I'll be fine Les. I've been threw worse ya know." Dean smiled .

"Good to see you to Moxley." Lessie laughed as they walked into the trainers room.

As the night passed on there was a tag team match New Day Kofi and Big E beating the Usos to keep their WWE Tag Team championship. The match it shelf didn't last long and the Usos gave it their all but in the end it was the New Day who kept their titles.

The next match of the night was for the US title Kalisto vs Del Rio. This match was very crazy because Del Rio really though he was somebody. Because he taken the US title off Cena and shelfed him. Only that wasn't the case Del Rio quickly learned that bragging leads to you lossing An so Kalisto beat Del Rio to become the new US champion.

Lessie match was up next. Over the last month she'd been a heated fued with Charlottte. Who basically tried to make the fans believe Lessie was a nobody who had come to the WWE to get away from her family because they didn't want her. Ric who as always was with his daughter just made things worse. So at TLC pay per view Lessie had gone up against Nattie, Becky, Sasha Banks, Tessa and Halie to see who would face Charlotte and take her title away from her. Lessie had won and tonight she had ever intetion of defeating Charlottee and taking that Divas Championship for the second time. As Lessie was heading to the curtian she could feel her heart raceing.

Dean had offered to come ring side to even the odds with Ric but he was the Royal Rumble match and Lessie had told him she'd be okay. Haile had then volnteered to go ring side with her in Dean's place. To which Lessie agreed. She knew that Halie had a bit of a issue with Ric after all Halie was the god daughter of Bret "the hitman" Hart and she wasn't about Ric use his "Cheating" ways to make sure his daughter kept the title.

Charlottee and Ric came out first. It made Lessie stomache turn to watch the two of them. The diryest player in the game and his now his daughter was following along in his foot steps. She'd do anything to keep the title. When it was Lessie time her music hit.

"This match is schuduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Championship. Introudceing the challenger being acompany to the ring by Haile from Knoxville, Tennsee Lessa!" Lillian annouced and the crowd went nuts as Lessie and Halie made their way down the ramp giving high fives to the fans. Lessie didn't have a fancy jump into the ring or anything like that she normally just got up on the apron blew a kiss to the back and got in the ring. Halie quickly hugged her friend and jump down off the appron to ring side.

Charlottee gave the belt to the ref who raised it high and called for the bell. The two woman circled each other a time or two and of course as normal Charlottee started to trash talk.

"You really think you take me peasent? Me the Queen of the Diva's locker room?"

"Your no Queen and I bow to no one!" Lessie shouted as she shoved Charlottee into the cornor farthest away from her father. Lessie quickly got the upper hand started punching Charlottee. The second the ref counted to five though she jumped back grabbed the champion by the arm and irish whipping her into the nearest ring post.

Haile was shock well not by much. She knew Lessie wanted to give her best in this match but it was still shocking really that her best friends was really wanting to kick ass. Suddenly Halie blink and Lessie had Charlottee on the ropes again. This time the younger woman climbed up and hit the champion with a double moonsault causeing Charlottee to double over in pain and land funny. Lessie was feeling it as well. Because she got the cornor for a second and looked over at Halie.

"Think I hurt her?" Lessie asked her best friend.

"No I don't think you hurt her. But you better get back in there and finish the job other wise trouble is going to start." Halie said eyeing Ric across the ring.

Lessie just nodded standing up she shook her head once and went for the spear. Charlottee hadn't seen it coming and was pinned down for three count. When the bell rang the ref held up Lessie's hand and handed her the belt. Really shocked mostly because she had never though to win the Diva's title Lessie smiled with pride as she stood in the center of the ring. Halie joined her best friend in the ring and gave her a hug as the two stood in the ring. Lessie passed the belt to Halie and said

"We are the true Divas champions." Halie just laughed and hugged her friend once again. After the celebrateing was over Lessie and Halie headed to the back were Dean, Taker, Tessa, Randy and all their other friends were waiting for them.

"There is the new champ!" Dean said as he grabbed Lessie in a hug and spun her around a couple of times. Everyone else congradulated Lessie with a hug after Dean had finally put her down after about ten mintues.

"You did great out there tonight Les." Randy said.

"My best friend kick that Flair's ass." Tessa grinned

"Well done tonight Little Lessie." Taker said.

"Thanks guys. This is so weird I'm holding the title just a few months before Maina. I just hope I can keep it till then." Lessie said.

"Just deprends on what the old man says." Taker reminded Lessie.

"I know. Come on the Rumble match is coming up and I gotta go get ready and check on Roman. I'm a bit worried about him." Dean said worry written on his face.

"That's because his got about 29 other men to try and beat just to keep the title. I swear the old man has lost his mind." Taker said.

"You know Vince ,Deadman his going to do what he has to do what he thinks is best." Randy reminded the legend.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to go and ruin a good kids career."

Dean spoke really quick and asked if they could changed the subject as they all headed back to the locker room to get ready for the rest of the show.

It wasn't long before it was time for the main event the royal rumble match it's self. These match had been what everyone had been waiting all night for. Most of the time a royal rumble match means there will a surprise entry into the match and you know who got what number.

"These next match is a 30 man royal rumble match for WWE World heavy weight championship. The only way to win is out last everyone in the ring. Elemation happens when both touch the ground by going over the top rope." Lillian expalined the rules.

The first two people in the ring was Roman and Rusev. As always the Rumble matches started off as a one on one match until the clock began the count down and the three person to come out was AJ Styles. Then it becomes a triple threat match. But it didn't take logn for it become a one on one because Roman eleminated Rusev. Entry number three was the rookie and new comer Tyler Breeze. To no ones surpise the kid didn't last long he was the 2nd person eleminated by both Roman and AJ. Next up was Curtis Axel and he didn't last long either. Then it was Chris Jericho after him came Kane then Goldust, Ryback, Kofi Kingston, Titus O'Neil , R-Truth, Luke Harper, Stardust came in at number 14 followed by Big Show at number 15 then Neville came in at number 16 Braun Strowman, Kevin Owens .

Dean came in at number sixteen and went straight work helping his best friend out in the match. The Sami Zayn came in at number 20 , Erick Rowan, Mark Henry, Brock Lesnar, Jack Swagger , The Miz, Alberto Del Rio, Bray Wyatt, Dolph Ziggler, Sheamus and Triple H came in at number thrity.

By the time Triple H came out the match was in full swing, Gold Dust was the 4th person eleminated by Titus O'neil. After him R-truth was eleminated by Kane. Then Kofi Kingston, Then Titus O'neil, Then Ryback were all eleminated back to back. The match didn't see many elemations until Kane got elematied by Brawun Strowman who also elemated Big Show. Roman and Dean mean while where cleaning house or trying to. It was takeing some time. But the friend kept a watch on each other's back. Soon AJ Styles was elemated by Kevin Owens. Who himself was elematied by Sami Zayne. Then Neville was elemated by Luke Harper who elemated Stardust. It took three men to elemated Mark Henry. Then Sami Zayn.

It was nothing but elemtaions after that Erick Rowan, Jack Swagger Luke Harper, Strowman, Lesner, Miz, Del Rio, Ziggler, Wyatt, Jericho, Sheamus.

Then it was down to just three Roman, Dean and Hunter. Stood across the ring from each other. Dean and Roman had each other back threw the whole match. Now it was just down three. This was were it was going to get intrestanting. Would Roman and Dean turn on each other or would they team up and get rid of Triple H and then just leave down to the two of them. An just like that it was no question. Dean and Roman teamed up and went after Triple H together. But the King or Kings wanted the title and the win. An wasn't about to let two younger man out show him.

So he went after Roman first. But Dean had his best friends back and there was no way in hell he was going to let Triple H take away Roman's title. Only the next thing anyone knew Dean was elemated and it was down to just the two men. The two circle each other and the battle of the "crown" was on. You had the Roman Empire vs the King of Kings. They two men went back and forth for the longest time until suddenly Hunter always finding some way to make sure he won. Went for a clothes line and pushed Roman over the top rope to become the 2016 Royal Rumble winner and the new WWE World Champion.

This didn't go over well with no not the fans and not the locker room. Lessie had stood up kicked a chair over followed by Dean and Roman as they headed back to the locker room. The three friends didn't say a word until they reached the hallway and ran into Shane.

"You two ready to lead a rebellion yet?" Shane asked.

Lessie and Dean just looked at each other and Roman who nodded his head and then Dean spoke.

"Count us in Shane."

Shane smiled and stood talking with three superstars for the longest time. IT was time to set both Stephaine and Hunter straight and prove to the old man just who his true heir to the throne would be when he was gone.

So what did you guys think? Leave and Review and I'll see you in the next update. Later guys. **Dean's Country Angel**


End file.
